Suitcases
by EmmaMary
Summary: February 2014. Seven years later they are bound to be very different people, right? RyanxTaylor
1. For A Second I Thought You Disappeared

**So here is the gist on this story guys. It is set seven years after the main events of the finale (not the montage at the end, so basically seven years after Julie's "wedding.")**

**This story takes place over the span of 14-15 consecutive days. So every day is a chapter, and I will be posting every single day. **

**Now I began writing this story a year ago, and started it up again this Christmas, so bear with me if tiny facts mismatch, I'm pretty sure I've caught everything, but we shall see. **

* * *

**Disclaimer- This disclaimer applies to the entire 14-15 chapter story. I do not own anything that has to do with The OC or The OC itself. I also don't own any of the literary references in this story, obviously. I also have nothing to do with the ownership or financial gain of Coconut Records' West Coast lyrics.  
**

* * *

**So without further ado, I present to you, Suitcases.**

* * *

_February 5__th__, 2014_

* * *

The bright red numbers on the alarm clock flashed in unison with the loud annoying screeches coming from it. A hand reached out and hurriedly stopped the obnoxious noise. The young man sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. As he let his calloused feet hit the hardwood floor softly he stretched his arms high above his head, ready to start the day. In a matter of minutes he had pulled on a sleeveless shirt and a pair of Nike running shoes and headed out on his daily run around the streets lined with cozy homes. After he returned home he let the hot water of the shower rinse the sweat from his body and he quickly threw on one his classic oxfords, green today, and black slacks. The second he opened the door from his room the smell of scrambled eggs wafted through the hall. 

As he made his way into the soft yellow kitchen he spotted a tiny brunette clad in a pink cotton robe standing over the stove.

"Hey Summer," he greeted.

"Morning Atwood," Summer said, not turning away from the stove, "you want some toast with these eggs?"

"Sure," he answered, grabbing an oversized coffee cup from the cabinet and filling it to the brim with the dark liquid, turning to fill Summer's close to empty cup that sat by her at the stove.

"So, big day today right?"

"Pretty big," Summer replied joyfully. "I'm just praying that our speeches are strong enough to convince the real estate company to expand their track south of the river, instead of over it. We're hoping that saving the beaver dams can be used in their marketing campaign, and we will win them over with that!"

Ryan smiled into his cup in that special Atwood way. He had become accustomed to Summer's environmental rambling, but he never minded, he had always been a good listener.

After Summer had finished her years at GEORGE she was one of the most desired young environmentalists on the west coast. Although she turned down many jobs to earn a full college degree, she kept up with her activism, and when she had graduated school, the jobs were still waiting.

"I'm sure you will be amazing," Ryan told her when she was done with her rant.

She smiled in return as she handed him a plate. They sat together at the table enjoying their breakfast, and Ryan was glad at their ritual of whoever made breakfast made enough for everyone in the house.

The ate in a comfortable silence until another person came into the room, immediately serving himself a pile of eggs and sitting next to Summer at the table.

"You're up late," she said to him.

"Yeah, I was up late last night too. I got a great idea for a new issue, and I had to get it out before I forgot it," he said with a sparkle in his eye, "and what about you Sum, today is the big day, are you excited?"

"I'm more nervous than excited," she said cautiously.

"Well you have no reason to be nervous at all, you will be amazing, as always."

After his words he leaned in to kiss the nervous brunette.

"Thank you Cohen," she said smiling, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well, that's my cue," Ryan said placing his empty plate in the sink.

"See you later Ryan," Seth called as Ryan left the room to gather his things.

When Ryan made his was back into the kitchen to leave the house he found Seth and Summer still at the table giggling lightly.

"Well Summer, good luck today. I will see you both later."

"Thanks Ryan," she said smiling.

"Hey," Seth began, "you want to join us for a celebration dinner tonight?"

"Cohen!" Summer said as she whacked him on the arm, "I haven't even won the case yet!"

"Yes but you will. So Ryan what do you say?"

"Well, while I know you will defiantly have something to celebrate;" he said throwing Summer an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you would rather be alone tonight."

"Ryan, that's not true," Summer said.

He just threw her a look and she looked away sheepishly.

"Plus Nick from is having some pre-wedding dinner party I told him I would go."

"A pre-wedding party?" Seth questioned.

"It's something about some of their relatives and the wedding planner getting in to town today. They want to welcome them with a gourmet meal."

As Ryan said his last words he swung open the back door and walked out of the house, hopping in his car and driving off into the city to work.

After Ryan had graduated with a degree in architecture from Berkeley, he couldn't bring himself to leave this small college town. For some strange reason Ryan seemed to feel unbelievably at home in Berkeley, more comfortable than he had ever felt anywhere else. Although it probably had something to do with the fact that the all five of the Cohen's now lived here, and in his four years at college, and even more so afterward, he became incredibly close with his new little sisters.

Sandy and Kirsten had decided shortly after having Sophie that they didn't want another only child. They had seen how close their boys were, and how much happy Seth had been with a companion, so they tried, and six months after Sophie was born, they were expecting another child. They were both overjoyed when they found out they were expecting another little girl.

Every Saturday night since he graduated he had been taking Sophie and her little sister Zoey out to give Sandy and Kirsten some alone time. Sometimes they would even stay over at Seth, his, and now Summer's, home. To say that they all loved them unconditionally was an understatement.

As Ryan drove he realized that he hadn't seen Sophie and Zoey any other time than their Saturday visits in over a month. Luckily yesterday he had finished up a big project, and he vowed to spend some more time with them before his next big project came along.

While Ryan was thinking about his little sisters, he began to notice the taxi in front of him. There was what he assumed to be a young woman sound asleep in the back seat, her soft green hood of her sweatshirt pulled up as her head leaned against the window.

He thought he could see a suitcase next to her, and only assumed she was coming from the airport after a red eye flight.

For some reason he smiled.

* * *

Taylor Townsend flopped down on the bed with a smile. The hotel she was staying in was just outside the city limits of San Francisco, and since she had an in with the owner, for the next two weeks she was staying in the pent house, which was complete with floor length windows that wrapped around the entire sweet. 

The clock next to her read 8:00am. She figured since today was her only full free day, she would spend a little bit of it seeing some sights of the city. A city she wished she had known much, much better.

Pushing the familiar sadness from away she decided she would take a few hours to sleep before she went out.

Too tired to grab a pair of sleep pants out of her suitcase, she slid off her jeans to reveal a simple pair of striped cotton boy shorts. Fluidly she slipped under the puffy comforter as she pulled her light green hoodie tight around her torso.

* * *

"Hey Ryan," Nick said as he stepped into Ryan's office. 

"Hey," Ryan replied.

"So were you planning on going home before dinner tonight, or were you just going to stay in the city?"

"I was thinking about stopping by to see the girls after work."

"Well Jordan is in the city with her family so I'm just meeting her at the restaurant, which means I get two hours alone at the house before I have two weeks of her two sisters and her mom taking over the place."

"Good luck with that man," Ryan said laughing.

"Well you want to ride together?"

"Uhh," Ryan thought as he typed something up on his computer, "sure, you want to drive or should I?"

"Um, you drive, I can always go home with Jordan."

"Works for me, I'll pick you up around 6:30."

"See ya then," Nick said as he began to walk out the door, but he stopped and turned back, "You could leave early if you felt like it today. We won't know if we have the Marshall Project for another two weeks, and since you just finished the Cumberland project Friday, I think it would be okay."

"Thanks boss," Ryan mocked.

Although Nick's own architecture firm had only been around seven years, it had one of the best reputations in San Francisco. It was the first place Ryan had worked as an official architect, and could very well be his last. After only three years officially working here, he was third to Nick in rank, although Nick knew of Ryan's talent and ability and usually left him on his own.

They were also great friends. Nicks fiancée was actually Ryan's age. Two years ago Nick offered Ryan to go out on a double date with him and his current girlfriend, Alice, who had someone for Ryan.

Unfortunately Ryan and Jordan didn't hit it off, and Nick and Jordan did. Now, two years later, they were getting married, and Ryan was a groomsman.

Although Nick was seven years older, Ryan, Seth and he got along very well. As did Jordan and Summer.

They were only one of the many couples Ryan, Seth, and Summer were close with.

Ryan knew he needed to jump on the bandwagon and get a girlfriend, or even wife, soon. He had always dated, been in a few serious relationships but currently, he couldn't think of anyone he wanted to be with.

But he really wasn't thinking that hard.

* * *

"Sophie Rose!" Ryan said childishly and the blond seven year old ran into his arms. 

"Ryan!" She squealed happily.

"Hey Ryan, long time no see," Sandy called as he made his way into the entry way after Sophie.

"Sorry about that," Ryan began as he carried Sophie while he followed Sandy into the kitchen, "But Nick says for the next two weeks I'm practically a free man."

"So you can spend all your time with me!" Sophie teased him.

"Apparently you're not." Sandy replied.

"Hey Ryan," Kirsten said as she was cooking up something in the kitchen, "you just missed Seth."

"Well I live with him, I see him more than enough."

"Summer and he were just heading out for miniature golf to celebrate Summer's successful case."

"Oh so she got her deal," Ryan said happily.

"We all knew she would," Sandy said.

"And miniature golf to celebrate," Ryan said, "sounds just like Seth and Summer."

"Ryan, you have to come see my costume for my recital, we _finally_ got them today," Sophie told him, dramatically.

"Well why don't you go try it on and model it for me," Ryan said placing the little girl on her feet.

"Zoey got hers the today too, do you want to see it!"

"Of course!"

"Zoey!' Sophie yelled padding her way up the stairs, "Ryan's here and he wants to see our costumes!"

After both girls modeled their costumes, Ryan promised to come by tomorrow to help them with their soccer moves for their new teams that would be starting after their dance class was over.

He stopped at home to shower and change into a silver gray top with a casual black Joret and slacks, and then was off to pick up Nick.

"So," Ryan began as they drove back into the city, "who exactly will be there tonight."

"Well, for the next two weeks both Jordan's mother and two younger sisters are staying with us, her brother and father are going to come down next week, and then a bunch of her extended family, who are all getting rooms I need to comp, are coming down two days before the wedding. So tonight just her two sisters, Jayme and Jenna, and her mom, Carol will be there," Nick said. "Oh, and the wedding planner will be there too. Jordan is close friends with her, they shared an apartment together in Chicago when they were getting their masters."

"None of her siblings are married?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, she's three years older than all of them, and then the three of them are all less than a year apart from the one older than them, so the next oldest is only 23."

"Please tell me Jordan is not going to set me up with her; she is always talking to me about me finding someone to marry."

"No I don't think she would ever set you up with her sisters, she is very protective."

Ryan could sense a hint of lying in Nick's voice.

"Niiiick?" Ryan crooned.

"What! She is not going to set you up with either of her sisters!"

There was still that lying sense lingering in his voice.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Fine, but no telling Jordan I told you, she made me promise."

"You should have a successful marriage," Ryan deadpanned.

Nick just rolled his eyes.

"She thinks you and the wedding planner would make a cute couple."

"What?!"

"I don't know, I had no part of it."

"Jeez Nick, I don't need any help finding a women."

Nick just shot him a glance.

"Plus, you would be surprised at what my type is."

"See! That is exactly what I told Jor, and she said that she could read you like a book and you and she will totally hit it off."

"What about you, what do you think of her?"

"I've never met her, I don't actually know her name, something with and 'a' I think."

"You don't know her name?"

"Jordan has been flying back and forth from Chicago to meet with her, I didn't really do much for this wedding."

"Once again, your marriage should be successful."

The men reached the restaurant at 7:05, Nick had called Jordan and she informed him that everyone was there, and that since the place was packed and they were in the back, she would meet them at the front.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" The bright red head asked him.

She was someone who was perfect for Nick, fun loving, exciting, bubbly, and although she wasn't known as a sweet heart, something about her made her seem like she was.

"So Ryan," Jordan said as she began to escort them to the back of the restaurant, "I'm sure Nick has told you about my sisters and mom, and then we also have out wedding planner with us, I think you two will really hit it off."

"Gee Jordan," Ryan said weaving in and out of tables and chairs occupied by people, "you're not trying to set me up are you now?"

"What, not at all." It was all Jordan could think to say.

Ryan and Nick stepped into a private room they had rented for their intimate dinner party. Jordan immediately started introducing her family.

There was another young woman with her hair swept up in a messy bun standing with her back to the others as she stood at a small private bar.

She saw Ryan before he saw her.

When Ryan had been introduced to the other three women, Jordan turned to introduce him to the other girl.

Their eyes finally met as Jordan spoke.

"And this is my good friend and amazing wedding planner Taylor. Taylor Townsend."

* * *

"Hello Ryan." 

"Taylor, hey," Ryan said in a friendly way.

"Oh," Jordan started, "have you guys met before?"

"Yeah," Taylor said before Ryan had a chance to, "we went to high school together."

She caught his eye and there was an understanding that no more would be said.

"Well," Jordan said happily, "I'm sure you two would love to catch up!"

She motioned for Ryan to take the seat beside Taylor's, and he did so.

As the others talked happily Ryan and Taylor sipped their wine in an awkward manner.

After the waiter had come to take their orders Taylor finally turned the man sitting next to her.

"Listen Ryan, you know I don't like to go through awkwardness, and usually I just talk and talk until the annoyingness overcomes the awkwardness, but with you…" Taylor took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"Well," Ryan thought for a moment, "You know, I know we didn't exactly end on a great note, but it's not like we wanted to kill each other either. Maybe we could just forget about the problems or the hurt we might have caused each other. I mean, you have, apparently, a very big wedding coming up, and I just finished a big architectural deal, let's have a fun night."

"Well, I will drink to that," Taylor smiled as she raised her glass and clinked it with Ryan's.

She took an extra large gulp.

"So," he began after their toast, "you are obviously a successful wedding planner."

"Well, thank you. And you are a very successful architect from what I hear."

"Eh, if you take out the very," Ryan said smiling.

"You are so modest," she said teasingly. "So I heard Kirsten had another baby."

"Yeah, another little girl, Zoey."

"Aw, You love her don't you Ryan."

"Of course," he said smiling.

"No, but I mean, you're really close to her, them, both of them," Ryan just smiled in response, "I bet there are pictures in your wallet just begging to be shown to me."

A hearty laugh was let out by Taylor as Ryan reached to his back pocket and pulled out and expensive looking wallet.

"This is Sophie," Ryan said handing Taylor a picture.

The girl in it was in a light pink sundress, her blond hair flowing lightly over her shoulders as the large smile on her bright teeth matched the one playing in her bright blue eyes.

"And this is Zoey," as another picture was laid into Taylor's hand she was shocked at the difference.

Zoey was dressed in a light blue flowing skirt and a yellow top. Her hair was dark and thick with brunette curls. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair and there was shyness in them that differed greatly from that of her sister.

"They are each one of their parents," Taylor said in a happy astonishment.

"Definitely."

"What about Seth, how is he."

"In love," Ryan responded.

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Summer," Taylor said in a sort of girlie astonishment.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure they are as happy as they have ever been."

"Are they living here, or in New Jersey?"

"Right here in Berkeley?"

Taylor squeed with excitement.

"Yeah actually…" Ryan started.

"Oh my gosh, you have to let them know I'm in town, we have to have dinner together! Here give me your cell phone!" Taylor demanded.

Ryan obliged and handed over his phone.

"There," she said handing it back to him, "talk to them and give me a call, I'll be free during the nights, and I would love to see them again."

"Yeah, of course," Ryan said happily, seeing her smile again made him want to smile too.

As a waiter approached them their wine glasses were filled again, and three times afterward.

At the end of the night Taylor was wobbly on her feet, and as always Ryan was basically sober.

"You want me to take you home," Ryan asked Taylor as the party was dispersing.

"I would like that," She replied.

As the two walked out of the restaurant, Nick going home with Jordan, Jordan shot him a smile that could only read, _I told you so_.

* * *

Ryan and Taylor couldn't stop talking the whole way home, Taylor was far from the state of giggly and out of it drunk, and she was only a little bit woozy. Ryan had forgotten how much he enjoyed her company. 

"You want to come back to my place for a drink?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't run out of things to talk about yet, I'll drive you home when we do."

Taylor smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Three hours and eight beers between them, it was safe to say no one would be driving anyone home tonight. 

"Ryan, we have defiantly drunk…drank…um, yeah drank… way too much tonight. I am sensing that you too, are in fact, drunk."

"That would not be an understatement."

"Well, look at this mess!" Taylor exclaimed referring to the pile of beer bottles lying hazardously around the table.

"Here," she said grabbing four of the bottles and getting up to place them in the sink, she walked wobbly and Ryan followed with the remaining bottles in hand.

"Aw look, it's the girls!" Taylor said pointing to the refrigerator which had many pictures of both Sophie and Zoey.

"Yeah, they are both very photogenic, especially Sophie there," he said pointing one out in which Sophie was all dressed up in a mismatch of clothes, and pointing to the camera.

The space between the counter and the fridge was tight, and without thinking Ryan had come so close together that when she scooted back her back was but half a centimeter away from his chest.

Taylor turned her head slightly to meet Ryan's eyes, "I would love to meet them while I'm here."

"Yeah, sure," Ryan said breathlessly. Taylor sensed that something in him probably hadn't even thought about his answer.

"Ryan," Taylor said softly. Their faces were so close he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Taylor," he said inching closer.

"Don't make me do this," she whispered.

"Do what?"

""Wish I had decided to go to Berkeley and stayed here, with you."

Her words came out softly as her eyes closed, leaning in to Ryan. In a brief moment their lips touched lightly.

They pulled away timidly before looking into each others eyes.

Something was fused there, something waiting to break free. A deep sense of passion they had both felt so long ago. In an instant they couldn't hold it back any longer, and before she knew it Taylor's back was pressed against the fridge, Ryan's mouth pressing hard against hers.

He lifted her up and carried her to his room, there kisses never stopped until he laid her gently on the bed, letting her hair loose with his one free hand.

It was longer than he remembered it, darker too, but just as soft, and as he brought it to his nose he realized it smelled exactly the same.

Like peaches.

There eyes met, asking for unspoken permission. Each gave in without a second guess.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. It Rains A Lot This Time Of Year

* * *

_February 6__th__, 2014_

* * *

Taylor's eyes fluttered open as the sound of rain pitter-patted against the window frame.

The warm torso lying beneath her felt all too familiar. They hadn't slept together in seven years, and she hadn't woken up in the morning next to a warm body in over a year. Yet something about this morning felt perfect.

She lifted her tired head from Ryan's chest and looked at the clock. It read 8:42am, which meant Ryan had probably forgotten to set his alarm to get to work. From the many things she had heard from Jordan about Nick, however, Ryan probably wouldn't be in trouble for getting in to work late, especially since Nick knew they had gone home together the night before.

Taylor's could feel a hangover beginning to form, and coffee seemed like the perfect cure. Ryan looked way to cute sound asleep to wake up, so she pulled on his sliver dress shirt and her black low rise panties and made her way into the kitchen.

Her bare feet padded against the cool wood floor and soft rugs until it hit the tile of the kitchen floor. The second she placed her entire body into the kitchen her eyes were locked with someone else's.

"Hey," he said, shocked, "Taylor."

When the name left his mouth the girl sitting across from him whipped her head around as her mouth fell open.

The three old friends stated at one another with there eyes wide.

"Oh my god," Taylor huffed when she realized she was standing there in Ryan's shirt and just her underwear while Seth and Summer were clad in pajamas. "I'm really sorry."

With her last words she slowly walked back into the living room and into the hallway before taking of in a sprint until she reached Ryan's bedroom. Hoping on the bed she hit Ryan across the arm until he woke up.

"Taylor, what's going on?"

"Seth and Summer live with you!"

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Well I tried to, but you interrupted me."

"Don't place this on me!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Taylor what happened," Ryan said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"I saw them in the kitchen just now."

Ryan looked at her up and down, "wearing that?"

"Yes wearing this!" She screeched slapping him in the arm again.

"Come on Taylor, it's just Seth and Summer."

"And we haven't seen each other in seven years and in one night we are in bed together! How does that make me look!?"

"Like I just said, it's just Seth and Summer," she shot him an angry look, "I'm sorry," he added.

"I need to meet Nick and Jordan at eleven, so I need to go back to the hotel to get ready. Will you take me?"

"Of course," he said placing a light kiss on her lips before crawling out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll go talk to Seth and Summer," he said leaving the room with a sorry look in his eye.

Taylor sat on the bed for a few moments reveling in his simple kiss, it was so reminiscent of their past. Still she knew things couldn't be anymore different now. That familiar sinking feeling returned to her stomach. Once again she pushed it away, and got up to get dressed.

When she walked back into the kitchen with her clothes on from the night before Summer was immediately wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Taylor!" she said happily pulling away, "it has been way to long, how have you been?"

"Really good, and Ryan was telling me about all the work you've done, I think it's really great Sum."

Summer smiled at her before squeezing her tightly again.

"Listen, I hate to leave after um, this morning but I have an appointment at noon I still have to get ready for. But Ryan has my number and I'm here for two weeks, so we have to get together for dinner."

"Definitely, we'll call you."

"I can't wait to catch up with you Sum, it's been too long."

The girl's smiles were wide as they hugged yet again.

"Come on Taylor, you're going to be late if we don't go soon."

"Yeah right," she said happily. "Bye Summer, Bye Seth," she said waving as she walked out of the door and into the rain with Ryan at her heels.

"See," Ryan said as her pulled out of the driveway, "they didn't even care."

"I guess you're right. I just forgot how cool they are about things like that."

"Yeah well, when you've been through the crazy things they have been you have to be."

Both of them smiled at each other, a thick tension hung between them however, and it couldn't be said if it was sexual, or something else.

"So in Chicago, do you have friends like that?"

"I have some close friends, I'm not the crazy loner like I was in high school, but none of them are like you guys."

"And you live in a safe neighborhood and everything, I mean, Chicago isn't exactly known for its safety."

"I can take care of myself Ryan, I have yet to be robbed or mugged," She said with a giggle, touched he seemed to care after so many years.

"Hey Ryan can I asked you something?"

"Sure," he said his face showing s sense of fear that Taylor would want to bring up 'their relationship.'

"Why are you never hung over," she exclaimed, throwing her ailing head into her hands.

The both laughed, and neither was able to push away the remembrance love they had felt for one another so long ago.

When the reached the hotel Ryan pulled up to the curb to let her out of the car. There was a part of him that wanted to ask her if he could walk her up to her room, but something made him hold it back.

"Hey Ryan," she said when she was standing out of the car, "just call me okay."

"I will," his voice was so truthful but that old insecure Taylor couldn't be sure he would do as he said. She didn't want to be another one night stand for another guy, even if it was the man she was once madly in love with.

She was only here for two weeks, and she didn't expect another drunken night like the night before, but she wanted Ryan and her to be on good terms when she left. Of course having sex when they had only been talking for six hours after not seeing each other in seven years, probably wasn't the most amazing idea they had ever had.

* * *

The soft vibrating coming from her pocket jolted her out of her concentration. 

"Hello."

"Taylor hey, it's Ryan."

She wanted to laugh at him and tell him she knew his voice on the phone.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"Well, Seth and Summer have to leave for a trip for a few days, and I figured once the wedding is getting closer you will get busier, so we were all wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight."

"Tonight, sure. Tell me where and when and I'll be there."

"Well Summer wants to take you to her favorite place, The Homesick Restaurant, if that's okay with you."

"It doesn't sound too fancy, which is more than perfect for me."

"Yeah, it's ultra cazhe," Ryan stopped himself before speaking again, "did I really just say cazhe. Oh God."

Taylor laughed into the receiver.

"We should get there around seven, do you need a ride?"

"Oh no, I won't have time to stop at the hotel first, so I'll just have the cab drop me off there."

Before Ryan could speak there was a loud interruption as a raspy voice called over the loud speaker.

"Barbra to cosmetics, please. Barbra to cosmetics,"

"Taylor where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at Wal-mart."

"But you hate Walmart, why are you there?"

"My legs are all itchy and red," she said painfully, "and I cannot believe I just told you that."

Ryan laughed at her embarrassment, "it's okay, maybe it's from the soap at the hotel."

"No, I only use my own stuff I've used for years."

'_The stuff that smells like peaches'_ Ryan thought.

"And my cloths haven't been washed in anything differently lately. Maybe it's just the air."

"I read and article about sheets being unclean in hotel rooms, maybe it's that."

"Maybe, I took a long nap when I got in yesterday. And thanks a lot Ryan; I will never be able to sleep in a hotel room again without thinking that."

"Yeah I didn't think that through, sorry. When did they start itching?"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Taylor asked, still embarrassed. Ryan found that odd considering Taylor was never one to be shy about personal things.

"Yes, now answer."

"I noticed the redness in the shower this morning, and they started itching after I was dressed."

"It's probably not your sheets then. Unless it's my sheets," he stated before really thinking it through.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed timidly, "maybe, but I found the stuff I need so I should be good now. I'll meet you at the restaurant around seven, right?"

"Yea, see you there."

* * *

"Did I tell you guys how adorable I think it is that you two are still together?" 

"Well," Summer smiled taking the last bite of the pie Seth and she were sharing, "God knows we've had out problems, but at the end of the day there was really no one else I could see myself ever being with."

"Aw," Taylor squealed.

"Look, someone's embarrassed," Summer teased pinching Seth's arm lovingly as he cheeks turned pink.

"I really wish I could stay you guys, but I have to be up really, really early tomorrow."

"Well when we get back you have to make time to see us again," Summer said.

"Of course," Taylor said softly, "you know I really have missed your two a lot."

"Right, because Ryan is just repulsive," Seth quipped.

"Oh, sorry Ryan, you know I missed you too."

"I don't know Taylor, maybe I'm not up to giving you a ride home," Ryan teased.

"Oh that's okay," she said dramatically, "I saw plenty of cabs driving by when we came in, I'm sure it will be a snap to grab one."

"Fine you win; I'll give you a ride."

* * *

The ride back to Taylor's hotel was a quiet one. Yet there was no awkwardness about the silence, it was peaceful. 

"Hey Taylor," Ryan said softly.

"Yes Ryan," she replied keeping her eyes glued to the sparkling lights outside her window.

"Nick and Jordan don't make you work all the time do they?"

"Of course not, I will have plenty of free time," she smiled to herself, already knowing where he was going.

"And you don't really know anyone else in the city,"

"Not at all, of course it can't be too hard to meet people, right?"

"Oh Taylor, you're mocking me."

"Yes I am, now was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Ryan smiled one of those smiles that Taylor had always hoped were reserved just for her.

"Do you want to do something while Seth and Summer are away?"

"I would love to, and since you know the city, why don't you call me and tell me what you have in mind."

The car had pulled up to their destination and Taylor was already reaching for her door as she spoke.

"That sounds perfect," Ryan told her as she stepped out of the car.

"Sleep tight Ryan," she said softly clicking the door shut.

"Goodnight Taylor."

* * *

**Reviews seriously make me love writing. I am not a writer if I don't have readers. **

**And to the person who commented asking about "All I'll Ever Be Without You." Yeah, I have been meaning to finish it, but all I need is a conclusion, the climax already happened. I think that during my spring break in March I will write one long, closing chapter full of SS goodness. My readers deserve it. I'm so sorry it hasn't been updates, as I truly do appreciate everyone reading it. This story is written almost completely in advanced though, so you don't have to worry about it not being finished.**

* * *


	3. We Both Go Together If One Falls Down

* * *

_February 7__th__, 2008_

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning when Ryan heard a rapping at his front door. 

He groggily skidded to answer it, cursing the person who robbed him of his last half hour of sleep.

As he opened the door he had no choice but to wake up, for the second the door was the least bit ajar a tiny brunette dressed in jeans and a blazer came bounding through the door.

"I need a dolly, do you have a dolly?"

"Taylor," he said confusedly rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing here."

"I'm sorry I thought it was clear, I need a dolly."

From the tone in her voice it was more than clear that she was far past upset.

"Hey hey, calm down, tell me what happened."

"I don't have time to tell you what happened, I need a dolly, you know one of those things with wheels used to move heavy stuff,"

"Okay," he said, a bit scared of the women in front of him, "there should be one in the garage, come one, talk on the way."

"Fine," she said following him through the house and into the garage.

"I got a call this morning from a warehouse forty minutes from here, the silverware and centerpiece bases, which we ordered from the same company in Thailand, were delivered to this warehouse instead of the hotel which would have held it for us until the wedding. Now this warehouse won't be open for the next two weeks and since I couldn't get a delivery service down there before nine, I have to go."

"Wait, why before nine," Ryan asked rummaging through cardboard boxes.

"Because I guess the guy who owns the place left at 5:30 this morning, and he gave the key to the warehouse to the lady who works at the gas station across the street, and if I don't get there before her shift ends at nine, well them I'm screwed. Oh and turns out you called me on your house phone the other day and my cell wouldn't let me redial it, and you never gave me your number, so if you don't have the dolly, I've wasted more time."

"Wait when did you get a car, and why didn't you call Nick to help you?"

"Luckily the hotel was able to get me an SUV at the last moment this morning, and I didn't want to worry Jordan, she has her last big design project before the wedding today."

"Here we go," Ryan said, digging out a tall red dolly from a pile of mismatched items.

"Thank you Ryan you're a lifesaver," she said reaching out to grab the dolly, but at the last moment he pulled it away from her.

"Wait," he said, "you wouldn't happen to be going to down south, taking the 82 for about an hour and then taking the turn at the beat up gas station with a cow on the roof, and then heading to the warehouses that all have read roofs , would you?"

"That's exactly how the lady at the desk at the hotel explained it to me," Taylor sighed.

"Taylor that's a really bad area."

"What, you want me not to go."

"No," Ryan said as a thought popped into his head, "I want to go with you."

"Ryan I'm fine."

"Taylor it's dangerous out there, and this sounds like a shady situation to begin with, plus, you lifting heavy boxes," he smiled as he teasingly squeezed one of her arms.

He began to walk out of the garage, wheeling the dolly behind him.

"Hey," Taylor shouted, "I have not agreed to this yet."

"Then agree, we have to be there by nine, plus I know how to get there, and if I know you I know you have map quested directions and there sitting on your dashboard" he said, smiling.

"Fine, plus I don't know how to get the seats down in the back if the boxes turn out to be really big, but no making fun of map quest, it has yet to fail me."

Ryan just laughed.

* * *

"Ryan," Taylor began after they lugged all the boxes into the back of the car and began their drive back home, "thank you for coming with me." 

"And…"

"And what?"

"And I was right and you were wrong."

Taylor let out a full laugh, "fine, you were right, that was a pretty scummy place and I thank you for coming with me."

"I was happy to join you."

Both of them smiled and were quiet until Taylor decided to speak.

"Won't Nick be mad you ditched work today?"

"It was for his wedding, he better not be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You hungry, there is an exit up here and someone came barging through my door today before I was able to get my breakfast."

"I would love something, but I have an appointment I have to be at by noon."

"So we'll eat in the car then."

Ryan swiftly took the car off the freeway and into a small drive-thru window of a restaurant with a red roof and cows and chickens painted on the windows.

The second the food was passed through the window it was beginning to make its way to the mouths of the occupants of the car.

Unfortunately, before they had even made their way back onto the freeway, it was clear that driving and eating was not going to be easy.

Syrup, ketchup, cinnamon frosting, orange juice, coffee, and other flavorful liquids were dripping every which way. In an instant Ryan and Taylor each turned their heads to look at the other, and what they found made each of them burst out laughing.

Quite simply, they were both a mess.

"This isn't working," Ryan said.

"Then pull over," Taylor said giggling.

It turned out that not driving while eating wasn't much either, they were still both struggling to keep from dripping all over themselves and the car.

"Yes!" Taylor said as she gulped down the last of her coffee, "done!"

Ryan popped that last bit of his egg burrito into his mouth and smiled triumphantly.

"Now to get cleaned up," he said.

Taylor held up her hands to reveal them covered in syrup, and smiled.

Ryan lost all train of thought at the childish figure in front of him, he found her so incredibly…

Sexy.

No, he scolded himself pushing that thought from his mind.

"Here," he began, "maybe there are some moist towels in the glove compartment."

He leaned over her lap, and Taylor's heart sped up.

"Wa la," he said breaking her out of her thoughts, when she turned to look at him he was holding up a small baggie filled with individual wipes.

"Here," Ryan said as he ripped open one of the packets and began wiping her sticky hands.

"I feel like a five year old," Taylor laughed.

"You don't seem to be taking over the reigns here."

"Nope, I like being taken care of."

There was an awkward pause before Ryan finished and opened up another packet to wipe his own hands.

"Hey Ryan you have something on your cheek there," Taylor said pointing.

"Here," Ryan said wiping a place on his skin.

"No here,"

"Here,"

This went on for a moment, them mirroring one another to no avail.

"No like… ugh maybe you're the incompetent one here," Taylor said giving up and leaning over to Ryan.

She wiped his cheek and began to realize just how close the distance between them was.

"There," she smiled before her voice dropped to a whisper, "all gone."

Neither of them knew who finally closed the distance between them, but it didn't matter.

Their lips crashed together in a hurry, their kissed sloppy and wet, much like their breakfast had been.

"Ryan," Taylor whispered in between kisses.

His only reply was a soft murmur.

The continued kissing without a care until a loud shrill broke through their hasty make-out session.

"It's Nick," Ryan told her as he pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Hey Nick," Ryan said, catching Taylor's eye and not breaking it.

"No I'll be in about an hour… it's a long story, but I was helping you out… okay, I'll see you then… bye Nick."

Ryan clicked his phone shut and the car was dead silent.

"Was he mad?" Taylor asked.

"It's Nick, so no," he replied.

Ryan started the car, and to both of their disappointments, neither of them talked the rest of the way home.

"Thanks Ryan," Taylor started as she dropped him off at his house.

"No problem."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," he said smiling.

As he made his way back into his house and she began to drive off, she let out a long breath of air.

Both of them went through the rest of their day pushing the thought of the kiss, or more the crazy make out session, as Taylor had realized was a better term, to the back of their heads.

But as they each lay down to sleep that night in their own beds, they couldn't help but think of the kiss, or of each other.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile, and I love to smile.**

* * *


	4. I Talk Out Loud Like You're Still Around

**Wanna play a game with this story? Tell me any literary references you see in this story and get a chapter dedicated to you! There aren't many, but they are there. There is I think one so far, and it has been there since the first chapter. **

* * *

_February 8__th__, 2014_

* * *

"You're coming to my house for dinner," Nick demanded as he barged into Ryan's office early Thursday morning.

"Why?" Ryan asked calmly.

"Because Jordan is throwing some dinner party for her coworkers and friends, and if you don't come, I will be miserable."

"I'll see," Ryan said.

"You'll see? I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me, you are coming," Nick walked to Ryan's desks and planted his palms against the dark wood with a pleading effort, "to save me!"

"I don't know Nick; I promised Sophie and Zoey I would take them out sometime soon."

"So do it tomorrow, please Ryan I'm begging you!"

Ryan threw him and uncertain look.

"The wedding planner is going to be there," Nick said knowingly.

"So," Ryan replied, "oh, and her name is Taylor."

"Well, Taylor is going to be there and I'm sure she would love to see you," he said slyly.

"Nick what are you talking about."

"You took her back to the hotel the other night, and then Jordan told me about your little adventure yesterday."

"You know we were friends Nick, she needed help and helped her, that's what friends do."

"Exactly, and that is why you should come to this dinner tonight."

"I walked right into that one."

"Yes you did."

"Fine I'll be there."

"Great," Nick said triumphantly, "I'll see you at eight, dress snazzy."

Nick began to make his way out of Ryan's office before quickly turning back around.

"Hey Ryan."

"What?"

"You and the wedding planner…"

"Taylor," Ryan interrupted.

"Right, sorry. You and Taylor, were you ever, you know, an item?"

"Why would you say that?" Ryan said calmly, not even gazing up from his paperwork.

"You just seem like you were more than friends… at one point in time."

"No Nick, we're just friends."

"Are you sure, because the way you look at her…"

"The way I look at her," Ryan said looking up, "are we sixteen year old girls?"

"Dude, it's just, well, you look at her like I look at Jordan."

"Apparently we are still in high school."

"Seriously though, I see something there. I was just saying…"

"Fine, we were a couple," Ryan said hastily.

"Really," Nick said bounding back into the room, "when?"

"Jesus Nick, the year after out senior year of high school," Ryan said annoyingly.

"How did it end?"

"That's none of your business," Ryan shot.

"Fine sorry… did you love her."

"Nick!"

"Did you?"

"Yes, I loved her," Ryan said softly.

"Like, a lot?"

"No, I just loved her a little bit," Ryan said sarcastically, "of course a lot."

There was an awkward silence before Nick decided to make it more awkward.

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"It's just, it seems like you might still have a thing for her."

Ryan didn't answer his friend.

"Please tell me the two of you didn't sleep together."

Still no answer.

"You totally did! Didn't you?"

"Damn-it Nick, don't tell Jordan."

"Jeez man, you slept with her. When?"

"The first night I saw her again, after the restaurant, we were drunk okay, it's not going to happen again."

"Well, I don't really know what to say, so… I'm gonna go."

Ryan had his head in his hands as Nick began to exit the room, before he stopped, yet again.

"But man let me tell ya, the way she looks at you isn't so different, if you wanted to make it something more, something tells me she wouldn't be too opposed."

"Goodbye Nick," was all Ryan had to say.

* * *

Ryan arrived at Nick's mansion around 7:20pm. The circular driveway and almost private street were packed with cars and Ryan could only imagine who all Jordan had invited, probably no one he would want to talk with.

Except Taylor.

With his hands deep in his pockets he quietly let himself in the front door.

Surprisingly, as he realized after about a year working in San Francisco, living in Newport for four years had given him a sense of style.

While each and every man was either dressed in khakis with a dark jacket or a black suit, all with nothing but white collared button ups underneath, Ryan showed up in dark washed jeans, a deep purple oxford, and a smoky grey blazer.

Each and every single, or sometimes not so single, girl he passed shot him a sexy smile.

For the most part he had been ignoring these girls for years, but every once in a while he would meet a girl with a softer smile and kinder eyes, and he would strike up a conversation with her.

Very rarely did it lead anywhere else.

Ryan made his way through the groups of people, stopping every once in a while to greet someone he knew, and finally he made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer.

When he stepped into the kitchen, however, his eyes fell upon a young women and his mind forgot completely about the beer.

Standing in the middle of the steel and chrome kitchen was the same girl who used to take his breath away every second he was with her, and that was just what she was doing now.

Her hair was pinned up in what looked like an effortless yet exquisite style. Her curvy body took perfect form in a vintage yellow gold dress. It held little beads in intricate designs of flowers and angles. The neck line was low, but classy, and when she turned around there was a full view of her perfect back. Her legs, however, were covered in nylon stockings, something she never used to wear in the past, and he was reminded of their phone call two days previous. Still, she looked stunning.

'_Be calm'_ Ryan said to himself, _'it's just Taylor.'_

'_Just Taylor,'_ his mind scoffed at him.

"Hey," he said, surprised at how calm his voice came out.

"Oh hey Ryan, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, something about Nick wanting someone here he actually knew."

"Yeah, Jordan gets a little crazy with who she invites to these things."

There was a moment of quiet as Ryan dug into the back of the kitchen fridge and pulled out a beer.

"So why are you hanging out in here, instead of out there, you were always good at mingling?" Ryan asked.

"Well, the thing about Jordan is she kinda does these things last minute and doesn't have the resources to go through with them, and since I can't say no, I'm helping."

"That sounds like you," Ryan said handing her a hot mitt as she pulled something out of the oven, "you always were a good cook too."

"Oh, I'm a chef," Taylor said smiling.

"A chef, I thought you were an event planner."

"Oh I am, but I was a chef first, went to culinary school in Paris for a year while I was finishing up college, and then I came to Chicago and decided I didn't want to work for somebody else so I opened a catering business, but then I wanted to do more than food, so well, here I am, an event planner."

"Well," Ryan grinned almost proudly, "you always were an over achiever."

Taylor tilted her head to the side, shocked and thrilled at the same time

"Thank you," she said. There was a moments pause before she spoke again, "well, that's the last of the food; I just need to get these all out on the buffet."

She motioned to the many dishes of simple food lining the counters and Ryan took one last gulp of beer before hurriedly beginning to help her.

After the food was placed out for all to enjoy Taylor and Ryan eventually lost each other amongst the crowd. At around eleven the party was beginning to die down and after Ryan took a lap around the house and didn't find any sign of Taylor, he decided to head home.

He noticed his eyes were droopy and knowing he lived over twenty minutes away, he decided to head to the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water before heading onto the road.

Unfortunately as he opened the creaky door to the bathroom, he found it already occupied.

His first instinct was to be embarrassed, but the flash of yellow by the sink told him that he hasn't any need to be.

"Oh, sorry," he said anyway, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Oh, hey Ryan. Its okay, I didn't lock it, sorry. I just came in here to take my hair down before I hit the road."

"Oh I just came to uh…" Ryan motioned to the sink and walked over to it when Taylor gave an approving nod.

He splashed his face with cold water as she began to take more long pins out of her soft hair.

He grabbed a towel and dried his face, already feeling more awake, but not due to the water's help.

"You looked really good tonight Taylor," he started before thinking.

"Thanks, you did too."

"No, I mean," he didn't know why his mouth was speaking without permission from his brain, but he couldn't stop it, "that dress is so, different."

"Um, thanks I guess," she said confusedly, obviously not sure if he was trying to give her a compliment.

"In a good way though," Ryan said speedily, "everyone else was so boring but you, your dress, and well, you."

Taylor let out a soft giggle, but somehow Ryan knew it was not at his own expense.

"I get it," she said smiling as she pulled the last pin from her hair. As she did so the light waves came cascading down around her exposed back.

"No," Ryan said inching closer to her, "I don't think you do."

Taylor knew what was coming next, and although every ounce she had in her told her not to do it, she too slide her body closer, until her own body was flush with his.

"Ryan," she said softly, sexily, and that was what pushed Ryan over the edge.

He took her beautiful face in his large hands and pressed his lips delicately on her own, so different from the way he had kissed her yesterday, or even the other night.

He knew this gentle kiss would turn into a fit of passion; it always did with Ryan and Taylor.

But just as he was bringing his other hand up to cup her face there was a slight gasp, and when they turned toward the door to tell whom it had come from, a small older lady in a blue velvet shapeless gown stood before them.

"Sorry," the women whispered, "carry on."

She closed the door with a click and Ryan immediately turned back to Taylor.

"Ryan," she said sadly, "can we talk." She took a moment to observe her surroundings before speaking again, "outside?"

"Oh," Ryan said, trying to hide the disappointment, he couldn't remember a time in their relationship she had been the one refusing, and he the one who was disappointed, "yeah, of course."

Slowly she let him out through the hall and into the foyer; she opened the small closet door and extracted a coat and bag before walking out the main entrance.

She took the keys from her hand and began spinning them on her delicate finger and Ryan followed her, the cold wind chill brought goose bumps to Taylor's arms. Ryan succeeded her as she walked to the large blue SUV they had driven in together just the day before.

"Here," Ryan said, not meeting her eyes and he took the keys from her hands and opened the door for her, "sit. It's cold."

She did so without a second thought, placing herself in the car, her legs sticking out the door gently, as Ryan stood boldly in front of her, their eyes meeting at an even level.

"What are we doing here Ryan?" Taylor asked with dread thick in her voice.

In the true Atwood way she did not receive and answer.

"I mean, I wasn't surprised when it wasn't awkward that night, we left on good terms right."

Although Ryan made not a movement or sound, his eyes were agreeing with her, and she had always been incredibly good at reading his eyes.

"And it had been seven years, but then that night," she said with a sort of intoxicating drawl, "we were drunk but it was still so comfortable, and then dinner, and yesterday in the car, and just now, I don't know what to think."

"About what?" Ryan said.

"I'm leaving in less than two weeks, and I can't avoid you, I don't want to avoid you, it's just…"

"It's just us," Ryan said meeting her eyes directly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "we haven't changed a whole lot have we."

"Not in that sense."

"But I have to go back to Chicago," she pointed out.

"But you're in San Francisco now," Ryan said seductively, because she was so damn stunning in that dress, and, although she had always been curvy and sexy, now she was a _women_, and it irked him that he would never get to full appreciate that.

"I haven't had a fun relationship in a long, long time Ryan."

Something in her words brought him back to almost eight years ago, when they were just getting started, just having fun.

"I don't want to hurt you Taylor," Ryan said in a completely changed tone.

"Right," she said a tad annoyed, "because last time I couldn't handle it, couldn't have the physical without the emotional and we ended up falling off a roof and in comas."

Ryan began to open his mouth but Taylor pressed one of her long fingers against his lips to stop him.

"It's different this time," she said her finger still pressed to his lips as she leaned forward, "this time I'm not that young girl with all those insecurities. I've been loved Ryan, loved by you and by others, this time I have a whole life to get back too, I'm not alone anymore, I don't need anyone else, I just need this."

At her last words she let her finger slid down his lips and her velvet hands curved around his neck. He was close enough to her that he only had to move and inch before he brushed his lips against hers, for a moment this was all that it was, soft kissing, as though he was asking for more of her permission. When she held her lips to his without letting go, allowing his tongue to part her lips he knew he had received all the acquiescence he needed. Her touch was intoxicating, as he let his hands roam their kisses became deeper, only allowing for soft pants of hot air for breaths.

Ryan had completely forgotten about the world around him. In his view there was no house bustling with the murmur of chit chat and drunken banter behind him, no cars swiftly driving past the private road, just him and a girl in a perfectly beaded dress.

His hand moved silently up her leg, reaching the uneven hem of her dress before it was stopped.

"Ryan," her voice murmured, "not here."

"Follow me back to my place," he huffed, taking in one long kiss before jogging back to his own car without receiving a reply.

Time never moved as slowly as it did when his car rolled through city traffic and residential streets, before finally coming to a stop at his quiet little home.

They didn't even reach the top of the driveway before they were in each other's arms again, their mouths pushed together with a passionate intensity.

Ryan didn't second guess what they had agreed to until later that night.

She was laying peacefully in his arms at two in the morning, her tangled hair laying silently over his chest and pillow. It was only then he began to ponder who the other guys were who had loved her, and question if they had treasured her they way he had.

He fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that that was not possible.

* * *

**Do a good deed for the day: review and make a student, so busy with life she rarely has time for things she loves anymore, happy.**

* * *


	5. And I Miss You, ooh ooh

_February 9__th__, 2014_

* * *

Taylor woke up alone the next morning, and as she looked around in a tired discontent, what she saw on the night stand made her grin. Propped up on the bedside lamp was a white sheet of paper, folded in half with the scrawl of familiar writing. 

_Taylor, _

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I decided to go out for a jog. I should be back around 7. I promise to make you breakfast when I get back._

Although the fact that he had left her alone in an unfamiliar house bothered her, she had to remember where they stood as far as their relationship, and chose not to let it trouble her. Looking over at the clock that read 6:39, she decided to catch a few last moments of sleep; she would let Ryan wake her when he had breakfast ready.

* * *

With each crash of his rubber soles on the hard gravel and each pant of breath new thoughts came to Ryan's mind. That was the main reason he began running, and the only reason he decided to go for a run today, to clear his mind. 

He knew what he was doing with Taylor was dangerous, the last time they had just tried to have fun she got in too deep, wanted something he couldn't offer. It was besides the fact that eventually he thought of their relationship as one of the greatest things that had happened to him, there was still that danger of one of them getting too close, of him getting too close. In all honesty he wasn't afraid of her wanting too much, he was afraid he would.

She was right when she had said she didn't need him, she had other people in her life now; she knew what it was like to be loved. He knew what all that was like too, he had people that would never leave him, he didn't need a girlfriend, but, he realized, this wasn't a question of them needing a significant other, it was about them needing _each other_.

He pushed the thought from his mind as soon as it appeared. It didn't matter how much he felt the night before, as their eyes locked, riding the waves of culmination together, they were just having fun.

They would be friends while they were here, and they would have a good time; whether it be while they were hanging out together as old friends, or when they were in bed late at night, being more than that. He vowed to enjoy her company, just like he always had.

He remembers them being incredibly good together, he calmed her, and, in a sense, she taught him how to live. She was always there to listen to him and, as always, he did his share of listening as well. They could make each other laugh at any given moment, and before she came around he had forgotten what it was like to smile. Yet between all their banter and words, it was the silence that was most special. It was in the way he could read her emotions as she sat silently watching the world around her, or the way she knew something was wrong from the small look in his eyes, they had grown to know each other better than well, which was remarkable considering the short amount of time they had to do so.

He can't quite remember why they let it end. Probably, he thinks, the chaoses of the world around them got to be too much, and they foolishly let it jeopardize their relationship. She needed to get away, and for once he didn't try and stop her, he was trying to be a different person.

It was the biggest mistake of his life.

He pushed the feelings to the back of his head, but as he passed the grass moist with morning dew the thoughts came crawling back. Thoughts of how when she came back for Julie and Bullets wedding he realized he hadn't stop loving her, yet her let her go, again.

They were great for each other, and they could have continued to do so. They just didn't have their timing up to par, and when they did, they didn't grasp it tight enough, letting it fall between their fingers.

Now it was just too late, they were too different. Seven years is a long time. Ryan may have loved Taylor more than he ever thought he could love a girl. Yet that was nineteen year old love, he doubted Taylor and he would be able to share twenty six year old love. They were different people now, older, wiser. But Seth and Summer had done it, Seth and Summer still loved each other just as much as they had when they were sixteen. But that kind of love didn't come around very often, and it was doubtful to happen to two people in the same family. Yet the way she made his heart speed up, or the way he felt when he looked into her eyes, it was all too similar. Ryan was forced the shove the thoughts away, harder this time, as he made he way up his own drive way, back up to Taylor.

He would have fun with her when she was here. She was both great company and more. He wouldn't fall in love with her all over again, things were different now.

No, he told himself firmly, they were just having fun.

* * *

As Ryan walked back into his bedroom he couldn't help but smile at the women curled up in his bed, her head nestled deep into a mound of pillows, the large comforter pulled up to her ears. 

"Taylor," Ryan cooed, taking the liberty to slide onto the bed, holding himself up with his strong arms as he stretched over her.

"Time to wake up," he said, nibbling at her ear.

Taylor groaned pushing Ryan away and burrowing deeper into the mass of blankets.

"No Taylor," he said laughing, "you have to get up."

Taylor suddenly flipped herself onto her back throwing her arms out from under the comforter and at her sides, therefore making her face clear.

Ryan leaned down to kiss her and she responded groggily. As she began to wrap her arms around his neck she pulled away slightly.

"Ew Ryan, you're all sweaty."

"Come shower with me then," he teased.

"I can't shower here; I have to shower at the hotel."

"Why?" he asked, continuing their quick kisses.

"Clothes," was the only word she could make out.

"Summer has clothes here."

"I can't just wear Summer's clothes,"

"Yes," Ryan said leaning in for another kiss, this one longer, "you can."

Taylor groaned into a new kiss, pulling herself up, closer to Ryan.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said giggling.

Ryan laughed into her mouth as he continued the kiss.

* * *

"Here," Ryan spoke taking the shampoo from Taylor's hand as she began to pour it into her palm, "let me." 

She didn't say a word; she was used to this ritual with Ryan.

When they had been living together for the few short months after the earthquake it became a ritual with the two of them to shower together. Sometimes they would have cutesy and flirty showers, playing with soap suds and splashing each other with water, other times they would be more sensual. They would kiss as the warm water shot down on their already hot bodies and they could turn normal bathing into a sexual experience. Taylor's favorite part was always when Ryan offered to wash her hair for her. He would caress her scalp with his large rough hands, yet it was so comforting at the same time.

She was surprised he was offering to do this now, the simple yet intoxication gesture was always such a loving one, something she didn't think came with a 'friends with benefits' relationship.

For a moment she imagined the rest of her life being like this, but had to put the thoughts away before they progressed into something that would cross the line they both had so clearly drawn.

* * *

As promised Ryan cooked Taylor French toast before they both went their separate ways. 

She had left the house first that morning; and as she walked into the kitchen ready to leave, Ryan had come over and given her a quick peck before saying goodbye.

There was too much normalcy in the kiss for the status of their relationship; but neither was about to complain.

* * *

Ryan had completely forgotten it was Saturday. The previous week had gone by in such a rush of events and emotions that it wasn't till he walked into work and found not a single person there that he realized it was the weekend. 

It wasn't until he had sat down at his desk to organize a few papers before he left that he remembered that Sophie and Zoey's dance recital was that very night.

Quickly he dialed Sandy and Kirsten's phone number and was met by a soft little voice on the other end.

"Hey Zoey," he said sweetly. "Is Mom or Dad there?"

Without even speaking Zoey had handed off the phone to Kirsten.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?"

"Good, good, listen, I completely forgot the girl's recital was tonight, is it too late to get tickets?"

"Don't worry about it Ryan, I bought tickets for everyone."

"Oh, good, thank you so much. I'm sorry I completely forgot; this week has been really hectic."

"I understand Ryan, and don't be silly, you don't owe me anything."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I did however buy an extra ticket before I knew Seth was going with Summer on her business trip, and I can't think of anyone to bring, so if you wanted to bring someone."

"Um, well…" Ryan paused for a moment, thinking of Taylor before deciding against it. "You know me, I'm not Mr. Socialite, I don't exactly know too many people dying to go to a grade school recital."

"Well, I heard Taylor is in town," Kirsten said slyly.

"I don't know, she's pretty busy planning Nick and Jordan's wedding."

"Well, if she doesn't come the ticket will just go to waste. So if you wanted to call her and ask her it wouldn't hurt. Plus Sandy and I would love to see her again, I mean you two are on speaking terms right? Seth said you were acting like friends."

Part of Ryan wanted to be annoyed that Seth told Kirsten about Taylor, the bigger part of him was thankful he told her they were 'just friends.'

"Yeah, we're friends, just friends. I'll guess I'll call her."

"Great, the recital is at five, and you know where the studio is, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, since it won't be very long we planned on taking Sophie and Zoey out to dinner afterward, and of course you, and Taylor, are welcome to come along."

"That sounds great," Ryan said, "I haven't been spending as much time with them as I would like."

"They do miss you Ryan," Kirsten said sadly.

"I know, I promise to be a better brother."

Kirsten laughed into the receiver. "They are lucky to have you. I'll see you at five?"

"I'll be there," Ryan confirmed.

He couldn't help but thank some unknown source for the wonderful family that let him call them his own.

* * *

"Hey," Taylor said as she slid into the passenger seat of Ryan's car around half past four. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Ryan asked as he pulled out of the hotels parking lot.

"Busy, crazy, all the usual, but I' excited for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I get to see Sandy and Kirsten again, and I get to meet the girls."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to go. It's not too late to bail if you don't want to."

Taylor looked quizzically at Ryan before speaking.

"Ryan, do you not want me to go to the recital?"

"What? No! I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Why because we're sleeping together and you don't want me to come to a family event because it is bridging two worlds you never wanted to meet?"

Ryan looked at her, agape, although not surprised, at her bluntness and how right she was.

"Well," she started, "do they know we are sleeping together?"

"No."

"Well than what's the problem? I do know them Ryan, it's not like it's the first time I'm meeting them."

"Yeah, I, uh, guess your right."

"Of course. I'm always right," she said, letting out a small giggle.

Ryan laughed too and just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For freaking out, you're right, this will be fun. You'll love Sophie and Zoey, they're sweethearts."

Taylor just smiled at him.

* * *

Ryan and Taylor walked into the small auditorium and were immediately spotted by Kirsten and Sandy. 

"Ryan, over here," Sandy called.

Ryan ushered Taylor toward them, his heartbeat slightly faster than normal.

"Taylor! It's so good to see you again. How are you?" Kirsten immediately asked, wrapping Taylor in a warm hug.

"I'm really great. Thank you so much for inviting me, Ryan has told me so much about the girls."

"Well we are happy to have you," Sandy said, giving Taylor a hug of his own.

The couples took their seats and Taylor couldn't help but smile at the way the stage was decorated.

"This is adorable," Taylor said brightly, "I didn't know it was Valentines themed."

"Oh, yes." Sandy said, "wait till you see their costumes, they are ridiculous!"

At this Kirsten shot him a warning look.

"Ridiculously cute, see hunny you didn't let me finish," Sandy said.

But Sandy was right; the costumes were ridiculous, although cute.

The stage had been covered in cardboard hearts, glittery pink tool, and white cotton, and the girls costumes matched perfectly. Wide pink tutus buried the small children as their faces were adorned with glittery make-up and their hair was pulled back into tight buns with, what looked like mini tutus to Taylor, wrapped around them. The worst part of the costume, however, was the wings. Taylor couldn't decide if they were trying to go for a cupid look or the wings were just a fun accessory.

The show was cute, though, and when Ryan leaned over to point out the girls to Taylor, she was happy that she had already spotted them when they came on stage without Ryan's help.

When the show was over all the little girls, still clad in their bright costumes, ran into the audience to find their respectable parents.

"Ryan!" Taylor heard a little girl yell, and turned around to see a mop of brunette curls, obviously too wild to stay in their bun, flying at Ryan.

"Zoey!" he cried as he lifted her into the air, "you were amazing up there!"

"Thanks!"

Sophie, who had been farther back on the stage during the bows came around the other way and her first sight was her parents. After a few moments of Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy congratulating the girls, they finally noticed that there was someone there they did not know.

"Hi," Sophie said proudly, "I'm Sophie!"

"Hi," Taylor said, kneeling to Sophie's level, "I'm Taylor."

"Are you Ryan's girlfriend?" Sophie asked bluntly.

Everyone laughed as Taylor answered. "No, we are just old friends."

"Well you're very pretty," Sophie told her.

"Why thank you."

"So Taylor," Kirsten started, "will you be joining us for dinner? We would love to have you."

Taylor glanced at Ryan momentarily, just long enough to see him smile at her.

"Well I would love to."

"Wonderful!" said Sandy, let's get going.

"I wanna ride with Ryan," Sophie exclaimed.

"Me too!" her sister chanted.

"Sophie you can if it is okay with Ryan, but Zoey you know you still need your car seat." Sandy told her.

"Please!" Zoey whined.

"Come on Zoey," Kirsten said, taking the little girls hand. "You will see Ryan in the restaurant."

Taylor enjoyed everyone company at the restaurant immensely. She had forgotten how kind and generous Sandy and Kirsten were, and it amazed her to see what wonderful parents they were to their little girls.

She told Kirsten all about her job as a wedding planner, and chef, and talked to the girls about everything from Barbie dolls to comic books, something Seth had gotten them into.

When the bill had been paid, by Sandy and Kirsten, Sophie was giving Ryan a hug goodbye when she burst out.

"Mommy! Can we spend the night at Ryan's tonight?"

Kirsten glanced at Ryan, and then at Taylor. It was then that they both knew Kirsten knew there was something going on between them.

"I don't think tonight is a good night hunny, you can stay there another night," Kirsten told her.

"But Mom! Ryan hasn't let us stay over in a long time!"

"Sophie!" Kirsten scolded.

"Kirsten it's fine, I would love to have them stay over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Can Taylor come over too?" Zoey asked. "She said she would give us makeovers sometime."

"If she wants to," Ryan said.

"I would love to," Taylor said, twisting a strand of Zoey's brown locks around her finger.

"You sure this is okay Ryan, don't be afraid to say no."

"Sandy, it's really okay, I've been meaning to spend more time with them."

"Well, I'll just go get Zoey's car seat out of the car."

* * *

"Hey," Ryan shouted at his sisters as they ran into the house, "first things first, you need to get out of those costumes, I don't want anything to happen to them, and they're kinda creeping me out." 

The girls ran off down the hallway as Ryan took a seat on the couch.

"Do they keep clothes here?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, just a few things, and toothbrushes and stuff."

"How often do they stay here?"

"Once a month maybe, but lately it hasn't been as much. I've been really busy. I hope you don't mind that I invited them. I just…"

"Of course not," Taylor cut him off, "they're your little sisters, and very sweet indeed. Although, I may have to borrow your car to get back to the hotel tonight."

"Oh right, sorry forgot about that. Of course you can."

Ryan looked at Taylor for a moment before scooting closer to her and pressing his lips to hers. But the kiss was too short, for the footsteps of two little girls down the hallway warned them both to pull away.

"Who wants ice cream sundaes?" Ryan shouted to the girls as they came into the room.

* * *

Both Ryan and Taylor enjoyed themselves with the girls, Taylor did each of their hair is stylish up-dos and took pictures for their parents. But it had already been getting late, so Ryan pulled out the sleeper sofa and popped in "Cinderella" for the girls to watch. Taylor watched from the doorway of the kitchen as Ryan softly he tucked them in and kissed them both on the forehead before turning off the light, warning them to turn off the TV before they fell asleep. 

"I better get going," Taylor whispered, touched by how much love Ryan showed for the two girls.

"Stay here," Ryan whispered back at her, walking with her into the kitchen.

"I can't Ryan, Sophie and Zoey are, well, here."

"So we will wake up before they do, they will think you came back over in the morning to cook them breakfast."

"Ryan I can't."

"We don't have to do anything tonight. It's just, it's getting late, and…"

"And what…" Taylor asked.

"I just want to sleep next to you," Ryan said pulling Taylor close to him.

She couldn't resist his declaration, and so the two of them tip toed passed the already sleeping girls, stopping to turn off the television, and crawled into Ryan's big bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Review please! I go to school and sit through 3 AP classes, including AP Chem, which makes me want to die, Trig, which makes me sad because I don't get it, and French 1, where people are ignorant and annoying. Then I go to Robotics till 6, where I do Media/Marketing, so we have computers, and I love to check and see what reviews every leaves me. It washes away the horrible school day and lets me enjoy robotics. **

**And does anyone have any guesses on the literary references. The only one that has been mentioned is the easiest. **

* * *


	6. Shake Her Heart Enough, She Will Appear

_February 10th, 2014_

* * *

Ryan woke up to the sound of high pitched giggles Sunday morning. Clad in his stripped pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt, he made his way into the sunny kitchen. 

"Good morning Ryan!" Sophie greeted him happily from the kitchen table.

Ryan smiled at her and made his way over to the two other girls in the room. Taylor was standing over a frying pan cooking what seemed to be a pancake, and Zoey was sitting on the counter a safe, but close, distance away.

"Good morning to you too Zoey," he said, standing in front of her and messing up her already wild brown curls with his hand.

"Taylor is making us special cupcakes!" Zoey exclaimed happily.

"What makes them so special?"

"They are in shapes she picked out just for us!"

"Yeah," Sophie called from the table, "mine looks like a scooter!"

"And mine is going to look like is little teddy bear, with blueberry eyes!"

"Well, that was nice of her," Ryan said, smiling at Taylor.

"I bet she'll make you one too if you ask her nicely." Zoey informed Ryan.

Taylor and Ryan laughed as Ryan turned to Taylor.

"Would you mind making me a pancake Miss Five Star Chef."

"I was never five star, and what shape would you like?"

"You would have been if you didn't go off to do bigger and better things, and a circle will be fine for me."

"That's boring," Sophie told him.

"Well guys," Taylor started, "your brother isn't as fun as you think."

"Yes he is!" Zoey insisted.

"I'm kidding," Taylor smiled, ruffling her hair as well as she handed her a plate with her teddy bear pancake, "Ryan can be very fun."

He winked at her. In return she gave him a wide smile; one of the ones that he used to wake up for in the morning when he was nineteen.

"Now go away," she said, "I'm going to make you something special."

"Fine," Ryan said, walking over to the kitchen table and stealing one of Zoey's blueberry eyes.

A few minutes later Ryan was handed a plate with a pancake in the shape of something resembling a boxing glove.

"Very funny," he said, smiling up at her.

"Well, I didn't know how to make a brooding man or a blue print, so that was my only option."

"What about you? What shape should we make for you?" He asked her.

"I don't need a shape, you eat that and I'll make my own."

"No, no, no. Girls, Taylor needs a shape too, right?"

"Yes!" Sophie shrieked.

"Well, what should we give her?"

"I know, I know!" Zoey cried.

"Tell me in my ear," Ryan said.

Ryan smiled as his sister whispered something in his ear.

"That's very good, Zoey, let's see if Sophie agrees."

Ryan whispered to Sophie what Zoey had told him, which she smiled and clapped her hands in response to.

"I'll be right back," Ryan said, taking his pancake and walking off to the frying pan to make Taylor her own special pancake.

Not much longer later Ryan walked back to Taylor with a plate behind his back.

"Now," he started. "This is very simple shape but I think it fits. It was Zoey's idea but Sophie and I agree that it's the perfect shape for you."

Ryan whipped out the plate from behind his back to reveal the pancake in the shape of a heart. It wasn't lopsided or disproportional in the slightest.

In fact it was perfect.

* * *

"Ryan, will you take us to the park and show me how to play soccer?" Zoey asked Ryan after getting dressed. 

"Um," Ryan said, looking at Taylor.

She smiled and nodded her head toward him.

"Zoey," Ryan said, "I would love to teach you how to play soccer."

"You two are just little busy bees, aren't you?" Taylor teased.

"Just dance and soccer," Zoey claimed.

"Well I think it's great," Taylor said.

"Seth said he never did anything and he got through life just fine being a hermit until he met Summer," Sophie said.

"What's a hermit," Zoey asked Sophie.

"How am I supposed to know? Seth said it," Sophie replied.

"It means someone who stays at home and doesn't do anything," Taylor explained.

"Including having any fun, so you don't want to be one." Ryan said, throwing each of the girls their jackets, "so lets go."

Sophie had been playing soccer for two years, but Zoey, due to her age, had never played on a team before.

Ryan kicked the ball around and taught Zoey a few tips while Taylor showed Sophie how to French braid hair (Kirsten claimed she hadn't done it in so long she had forgotten).

After about half and hour Zoey came bounding over to the tree Taylor and Sophie were sitting beneath, Ryan was close behind her.

"Ryan said I'm ready to play teams!" Zoey said excitedly. "So do you want to play with us?"

"I'd love to," Taylor said. "How about you Sophie?"

"Of course!"

"Okay," said Ryan, "Taylor and Sophie versus Zoey and me. Let's go!"

The girls ran off to the field joyously.

"I'm going to kick your butt Ryan Atwood!" Taylor taunted.

"Oh yeah, you weren't around when I played for Harbor were you?"

"Oh yes I was. I was the photographer for the school paper."

"And you remember how wonderful I was."

"Not at all," she teased. "I remember how cute you were."

"Big fan of the game I see," Ryan laughed.

LINE

"Come on Zoey! Run, run, run! Kick with the inside of your foot not your toes! GOAL!"

"Yeah!" Zoey cheered, running from the goal and into Ryan's arms; he spun her around a few times in the air as she giggled hysterically.

"You guys ready to head home?" Ryan asked.

"No!" Sophie shouted. "You only wanna leave now because you're winning!"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "We're only one goal behind, let us at least try and tie with you. After the next goal, whoever makes it, we go home."

"Yeah, plus you're a boy, so it isn't really fair in the first place that you are playing against us." Sophie claimed.

"Fine, one more goal."

"Come on Soph, we can do this!" Taylor said, giving the seven year old a high five.

Taylor ended up with the ball and ran toward the goal, which Ryan was already running up to guard.

"Come on Townsend, just try and get it passed me."

"Oh I will."

Taylor stalled, trying to figure out the best way to get the ball through the goal.

"Come on Taylor!" Sophie yelled. "You can do it!"

In an instant Taylor ran toward Ryan at full speed, catching him off guard and kicking the ball to her left and directly into the goal, flopping into Ryan's arms afterward.

"You cheated," Ryan laughed, with his face very close to hers.

"No, I did not," she said softly, leaning her face closer to his.

"Yeah Taylor!" Sophie yelled, breaking Ryan and Taylor out of their trance.

Sophie ran into Taylor arms, very proud of their tie.

"Good job to you too Zoey, you were great out there! You will definitely be one of the best on your team!"

"Thanks Taylor," she said in her classic soft voice.

"Come on guys, you've tired me out," Ryan said, "I think Mom and Dad would like to spend some time with you."

* * *

The girls said goodbye to Taylor happily, hoping they would see her again. It saddened Taylor, knowing that she might not see these beautiful little girls for a few years, if ever. 

"So where to?" Ryan asked, breaking Taylor from her thoughts.

"Um, I should probably head back to the hotel; there are some wedding things I really should take care of today."

"Okay, to the hotel it is."

"Thanks, I feel like I should be paying you for carting me around everywhere. Stupid hotel saying they needed their SUV back."

Ryan just laughed, and they drove in a comfortable silence back to the hotel.

"Hey, Taylor," Ryan called to her as she was sliding out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't have any plans as of ye, unless some cutie decides to ask me out."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Well, you're not exactly a cutie," she teased, "but I guess you will have to do."

"I'm touched, really," Ryan replied. "I'll be here around eight."

"Perfect," Taylor cheered, walking off into the hotel.

But that night at dinner was different than all the other nights during Taylor's stay. That night was unbelievably comfortable, and everything was so normal, so wonderful.

* * *

Taylor giggled uncontrollably as Ryan attacked her collar bones with kisses the second they made their way into his bedroom that night. 

"Ryan, wait, wait, wait," she panted.

"What?" He whispered, now nibbling at her ear.

Taylor laughed, "Ryan, this necklace is really expensive."

Defeated, Ryan pulled away and watched as Taylor took off the small diamond heart and laid it carefully on the dresser.

The room was unbelievably clean for a single guy, but that is the way Ryan had always been, neat and clean.

That is why it was so easy for Taylor to notice a white shopping bag with the name Bed Bath and Beyond screened across the front, and a pile of dark green discarded sheets.

She looked up a Ryan quizzically.

"What?" he asks.

She did not reply with a question however, she simply walked over to the perfectly made bed and pulled back the black down comforter running her hand along the now matching black sheets.

"These are new sheets." She stated surely.

"Oh," Ryan mumbled, "Yeah. Well, when you told me about your um, legs, I figured it couldn't hurt to fix one of the possible reasons that, um, well…"

Taylor quickly walked over to him and firmly planted her lips against his.

"Thank you," she said as she fell backward on to the bed, her lips still attached to Ryan's.

LINE

When Ryan held Taylor against his bare chest as they fell asleep neither could help but feel that there was no other place in the world for them.

* * *

**Simple pleasures are my favorite. Please review. **


	7. Tonight I Think I'll Be Staying Here

_February 11__th__ , 2014_

* * *

"Good morning," Taylor said to Ryan as he opened his eyes late Monday morning.

"Hey," he said back to her, groggily.

"So," he began, "anything exciting happening today?"

"Not really, today is probably my least busy day until the wedding; I just have an appointment with the hotel at noon to make sure everyone knows what's going on as far as décor, time, and staff and such."

"So we have, what," Ryan began, looking at the clock over Taylor's head, "five hours to relax?"

Taylor smiled and pressed her lips to Ryan's, their heads both still perched on their pillows.

"Seth and Summer are coming home today," Ryan said.

"Oh yeah! What time?"

"I have no idea actually."

"Hmm, well we should go out to dinner or something," Taylor proposed.

"Sure."

Ryan began to softly kiss her once again, placing his hands on her bare waist beneath the sheets and pulling her closer to him.

"Hey Ryan," Taylor said, pulling away from him.

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity, why do you live with Seth and Summer?"

"You're thinking about Seth and Summer right now?" He teased.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's just, I know you make good money and could afford a place of your own, and Seth probably does too, so why do all three of you live together. Not that it's bad or anything, I was just wondering."

"Well, lets see, Summer decided to stick with GEORGE for two years, not just one, so when Seth graduated his art school, which was a three year program, Summer still had three years left of school. She basically broke it off with him, telling him to go back to California. So he did, he lived with his Sandy and Kirsten for a year while working odd jobs, then when I graduated school the Cohen's went in on this house with us so we both paid about a quarter of the payment while they paid the rest, I didn't want to but they insisted. After about a year and a half of working, luckily for Nick so I really never struggled to find work, I probably could have moved out and found my own place, but Seth couldn't have. He was still taking odd jobs, but worked on his comic most of the time. Finally, I think… two Novembers ago Seth finally hit it big. We talked a little bit about both finding our own place, just little studio places in the city or something, but then on Christmas Eve Summer shows up on our doorstep."

At that there was a little gasp from Taylor, Ryan just smiled at her.

"Seth wasn't home at the time, and I just let her in and she told me how she had just finished school, having already done that one semester before she got kicked out. She said she got offered a number of jobs from people who knew her in her GEORGE years, the lowest paying coming from San Francisco, but she was here for two weeks to see if she liked the job and to see if she could find a place, because, after all, she told me, she had to at least know if Seth and her were over. I know she still really hoped that they could be together, that he still loved her, so she had to try. She told me not to tell him that this job was the lowest paying, and to this day I haven't. He came home and when he saw her he was ecstatic. He offered to let her stay here but she refused, she stayed in a hotel her father was paying for, telling him she wanted to get the feel of the city and the job before she committed to it."

"But really she just wanted to see if she and Seth were still in love."

"I guess. She was here two weeks or so, and they spend every waking hour together, I don't know if she even went to see what the job she would be doing was. At the end of the two weeks they were just as in love as ever, and since the job she would be taking paid very little Seth asked me if it was okay if she stayed here. Of course I didn't care. Her job still doesn't pay practically anything, and it's only been really recently that Seth has been able to make real money doing what he does and doesn't have to take on odd jobs. I think he wants to propose, he talked to me about it a while ago, and he wants to save up and buy them a house to move into after the wedding, whenever that might be. So until then we are just one big happy family."

"That's so exciting, Seth and Summer married!"

"Yeah, it's been bound to happen since sophomore year," Ryan said, rolling his eyes while a smiled remained on his face.

"I think it's nice, that you guys have always been there for each other."

"Yeah, God knows where I would be without the Cohen's, probably in prison," Ryan said, not meeting Taylor's eyes.

"Hey," Taylor said, resting a hand on Ryan's face. "You're not in prison, and you have a family, don't be sad."

He just smiled at her as they sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I could use a shower," she said to him with a sly smile splayed across her face.

"Well, I always have been one for good hygiene," Ryan said, grabbing Taylor around her waist and attacking her with kisses as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

Taylor sat at Ryan's kitchen table after their shower eating bowl of cereal as Ryan stood at the counter licking envelops to put out in the mail that day.

"Did you know," Taylor said after swallowing her last spoonful of Lucky Charms, "that every time you lick on of those envelops you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie?"

"No Taylor, I did not know that. I better start working out more often so my massive amount of envelop licking doesn't give me a beer belly."

They both began to laugh, but a second later their focus was directly elsewhere when the back door of the kitchen swung open to reveal a very happy Summer.

"Taylor!" she cried, "I'm so glad you here!"

Immediately Summer ran over to Taylor and shoved her left hand under Taylor's nose.

"Oh my God, Summer! Congratulations!" She squealed, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

Ryan, who completely understood what was going on, turned around to find Seth behind him, brimming from ear to ear.

"You proposed?" Ryan asked jubilantly.

Seth just nodded as the two of them embraced in a brotherly hug.

"I didn't even know you want to," Ryan proclaimed. "Last time we talked you made it seem like you were going to in the near future, but not this near."

"I know, I know," Seth began as the girls still laughed happily behind Ryan. "But while Summer was in her meeting I was walking up and down this little street full of all these botiques, looking for something for her for Valentines day, when I spotted this little jewelry store. I was looking at necklaces and stuff when the engagement rings caught my eye, and I decided to go over and look, and there it was."

"The perfect ring?" Ryan guessed.

"Yes, Ryan, the perfect ring. I saw it and I knew more than ever that I wanted to marry her as soon as possible, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So I bought it, and I was going to wait to plan something out to propose, but then the moment presented itself, and well, I just popped the question."

"What was the moment?" Taylor asked, having overheard the entire conversation.

"Well, it wasn't a big romantic gesture or anything, but we have had plenty of those in our relationship," Summer began, going on to tell Ryan and Taylor the rest of the story.

* * *

Seth and Summer couldn't wait to celebrate their long awaited proposal with everyone, so that night Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Taylor, Sophie, Zoey, Nick, and Jordan all got together at a big family style restaurant to celebrate.

"So," Kirsten started, directing her question at Summer, "do you and Seth plan on having an engagement party?"

"We don't think so," Summer answered. "It's just another party to plan and throw, and we all know how Seth feels about parties."

"I think the wedding will be a big enough party," Seth claimed lightheartedly.

"And the rehearsal dinner," Summer added.

"Summer," Seth whined. "Do we have to have a rehearsal, how hard can a wedding be?"

"Actually I had a couple not do a rehearsal once; the wedding was an absolute disaster. I'll save you from the gory details."

"See, Taylor knows what she is talking about," Summer said smacking him on the arm.

"She better, she's planning my very expensive wedding." Jordan teased.

Seth just rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Summer and pulling her close to him.

"She's just so hard to please," he said jokingly.

"Cohen!" Summer scowled.

"Tell me Dad," Seth began, ignoring Summer's struggle to get out of Seth's grasp,  
"how do you deal with such a difficult woman yourself."

"Hey," Kirsten said in protest, while everyone laughed.

"You two should have a wonderful happy life," Nick taunted.

"I feel bad for the kids," Ryan laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Seth broke in, covering Summer's ears for emphasis, "Ryan do not put ideas in her head!"

Everyone just laughed.

Quietly, Taylor whispered something in Ryan's ear, which he nodded to, and she left the table.

Summer noticed there was something off in the way Taylor had laughed at Seth's joke, and she seemed upset when leaving the table. So she too quietly excused herself and went to follow Taylor.

When Summer made her way into the woman's restroom she found Taylor sitting on the edge of a pink loveseat, her head bent forward and resting in her hands.

Cautiously Summer sat beside Taylor, resting her hand on the small of Taylor's back.

"Hey," Summer said softly, "are you okay."

Taylor slowly lifted her head, and Summer could see the start of tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said with a somewhat raspy voice. "I really am incredibly happy for you and Seth, you two have always been meant for each other."

"Thank you. But that doesn't explain why you're in here close to crying."

Taylor was silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on the white marble floor. Gradually she brought her eyes up to meet Summer's.

"I'm never going to have that," she said matter-of- factly.

"Have what? What Seth and I have?"

"Probably not," Taylor said rolling her eyes. "But what I meant was that," she indicated her hand to the direction their table was in. "I'm never going to have a family like that."

"Taylor," Summer said comfortingly, "you don't know that."

"Yes I do," she said sadly.

"Taylor…" Summer began.

"No. What I'm trying to say is that, those people out there, they are the only people who have ever mad me feel like a part of a family, not matter how short of a period it was that I was with Ryan."

"You will always welcome with the Cohen's, you know that." Summer assured her.

"But it's different; I don't live here and if I were to ever visit I would be a distant friend, not a part of their family. I know it's selfish of me but you know my mother, she doesn't exactly jump at the chance to see me, and I have no idea where my father even is, and none of my friends in Chicago are like you guys. I love them and everything but they aren't the type of people that are able to see friends as family and I know soon they are going to go off and start their own families and… God I'm over reacting."

"No, you're not," Summer reassured her.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute."

Summer smiled, rubbing Taylor's back for a moment before standing up to leave.

"Hey Taylor," Summer said, stopping at the door before opening it.

"Yeah?" Taylor responded.

"What if you were a part of this family?"

"What do you mean?"

Summer stepped away from the door and back toward Taylor.

"I mean, you don't seem incredibly happy with Chicago, and you and Jordan are great friends, and there is me, and Seth, and," Summer paused, "and Ryan."

"Summer, I know what your saying but I have a wonderful life going for me in Chicago."

Summer looked at Taylor quizzically.

"Well," Taylor began to explain, "I have a wonderful reputation as a wedding planner, I have a waiting list a year long."

"Wow," Summer chimed in.

"I know, and my mom is close by, so on the rare occasion we do see each other it's not a big to-do. Plus, I do have good friends, and I love the city."

"I'm not trying to push you into anything, but you can build the same career here, anywhere for that matter. But here you will always have friends, a family even, you just need to do what makes you happy Taylor. There has been a lot in your life holding you back, you can hold yourself back too."

Taylor smiled, "when did you get so smart?"

Summer laughed. "You can thank my Ivy League Education."

Both girls smiled.

"Taylor," summer began again, "you and Ryan…"

"Are just having fun," Taylor interrupted.

Summer looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself.

"I'll tell them you had to make a phone call," Summer said with an understanding smile.

Taylor nodded in thanks as Summer walked out the door.

* * *

"Everything okay," Ryan asked as Taylor came back to the table.

"Oh yeah, I just had to call someone."

"Nothing about bad about the wedding I hope," Jordan chimed in.

"Oh, no. Just my, um, mother," Taylor lied.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." It was all Taylor answered with.

The dinner went on with many laughs and good conversation, when everyone was done and was getting up to leave Ryan whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Do you need a ride to the, um, hotel?"

Taylor smiled and whispered back, "the hotel is out of your way, I could just take a cab."

"Or you could just come home with me," Ryan smirked.

"Well," Taylor said with mock thought, "that sure would help out the environment, not waste as much gas and everything."

"Summer would be proud," Ryan said with a smile.

As they walked out of the restaurant together and towards Ryan's car Taylor had an undeniable urge to clasp her hand in Ryan's.

She fought off the urge, however, and they two of them merely walked side by side.

* * *

**It's hard coming up with creative ways to beg for reviews.**


	8. You Never Did Like This Town

**If you want to know how Seth proposed to Summer, look for a story in late March titled "An Indecent Proposal." **_  
_

* * *

_February 12__th__, 2014_

* * *

"So, how are you and Taylor?" Nick asked as he and Ryan stood in a long, crowded line in a small deli. 

"Fine, Nick, we're just friends," Ryan said, rolling his eyes to himself.

"I saw that," Nick huffed. "And you two are just friends, who are sleeping together and becoming emotionally attached."

"We are not becoming emotionally attached," demanded Ryan. "Maybe it just seems that way because we've known each other for so long, and were comfortable around each other."

"I've never seen you so comfortable around anyone like that."

"Well," Ryan defended, "you've never seen me with someone I've known so long, besides Seth and Summer."

"But you aren't even that way around them; you're different around Taylor, happier even." Nick pointed out.

Ryan, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Nick, since when are you this great expert on love?"

"Since I became engaged, I just know what true love feels like, what it looks like."

"My God Nick, you're a sixteen year old girl trapped in a thirty year old man's body."

"I am not thirty yet!" Nick insisted.

"Close enough," Ryan deadpanned. "Do you want to watch The Princess Bride when you get home Nick? Eat a whole galleon of ice cream?"

"How do you even know what The Princess Bride is?" Nick asked, ignoring Ryan's insult.

"Taylor made me watch it, when we were nineteen."

"See, that's a good woman there, I would hold onto her if I were you."

"First of all, you are not helping defend your masculinity," Ryan said, "and second for the last time we are just friends, Nick."

"Who are sleeping together," Nick said under his breath. Unfortunately Ryan heard him and Nick received a sock in the arm.

Taylor had gone off early that morning to do 'wedding stuff' (as she told Ryan), so Ryan and Nick went to look into a new account they might be taking on after the wedding. After doing so, Nick demanded they go to his favorite deli for lunch, so there they were, standing in line amongst 100 people in a building whose maximum capacity was probably 75, or so Ryan assumed.

"We've been in this line for twenty minutes, and I think it's stopped moving." Ryan said, slightly annoyed.

"Who cares, I'd wait for an hour for an order of roast beef on rye."

Ryan, for a third time, just rolled his eyes, although this time there was a smile on his face.

Finally Ryan and Nick were second in line; ahead of them was a short, stout man with a balding head. He was wearing a worn suede jacket with two different patches sewn on the elbows.

"Your name please?" The young cashier asked the man.

"Um," the man said, his voice shaky, "Townsend."

Nick heard the name and piped up, "Townsend."

The man spun around, apparently very jittery.

"Yeah?" The man named Townsend asked.

"Nick," Ryan huffed, "I'm sure this man doesn't want to be bothered."

"My wedding planner's name is Townsend," Nick said, ignoring Ryan.

"Really?" The man asked, "What's her first name?"

"Taylor," Nick said, before Ryan could stop him.

The man's eyes immediately light up.

"Taylor Townsend, she's 26, brown hair?"

"Yeah," Ryan said in a sad tone.

"Excuse me sir, you're holding up the line," the cashier said to Mr. Townsend.

Nick quickly excused himself and ordered for him and Ryan, and then the three of them walked over to the pick up counter to wait for their names to be called.

"Does she live in San Francisco?" he asked immediately.

"Do you know her?" Nick asked.

"I'm" the man stuttered, "I'm her father."

Nick immediately turned to look at Ryan with a quizzical look.

"I never met her father, he wasn't around then," Ryan said softly to Nick.

"Excuse me?" Taylor's father asked.

"I knew Taylor in high school, when she lived in Newport."

"Do you think I could have her number? I would love to talk to her."

"Well," Ryan hesitated, "Mr. Townsend…"

"Morris," the mousy man interrupted, "Please call me Morris."

Ryan was astounded that he had never known Taylor's father's name.

"Listen Morris, I don't know how Taylor would feel if you just called her one day."

"She's my daughter, I have a right to talk to her." Morris said, suddenly cruel. "I could always just look her up."

"She doesn't live here." Ryan said defensively, "but if you gave me your number I promise to give it to her and let her make the decision to call you. I don't know how she feels about talking to you."

"I'm her father."

"Who left her when she was seven and never looked back."

"That's not true, I supported her and her mother. I visited. And five years ago I went looking for her, realized that I wanted to make things right, but both her and her mother were gone. No one knew where they went. I asked people, asked who she hung around with, but everyone was gone."

Nick glanced at Ryan with a confused and shocked look, before Ryan spoke to Mr. Townsend again.

"I'm not the one who needs to know this sir, please, if I could just have your card."

An older woman behind the counter called Morris's name and pushed him a white paper bag. Morris took the food and glances at Ryan warily for a moment before pulling out a business card and handing it to him.

"Please, I really need to talk to her."

"I'll try," Ryan said sincerely.

As Morris Townsend left the deli Nick and Ryan shared a look of disbelief.

* * *

"Ryan?" Taylor called as she stepped into his house that night. 

"Hey," he said, coming out of the kitchen to greet her.

"I hope that it's okay that I had Jordan drop me off here, I didn't want to go back to the hotel and be all alone."

"It's fine," Ryan assured her. "Are you okay?"

"I just had a really sucky day," she said, flopping down on the couch.

"Any particular reason?" Ryan said as he said next to her.

"People are idiots."

"Just in general," Ryan said with a hint of a laugh.

"Yes, just in general. Like you know, when the waiters you are paying ten dollars and hour for don't know which side of the plate the forks go on, or when the candles for the center pieces you ordered are sent in the wrong size _and _color, or when one of the brides maids who was fitted for her dress six months ago because they were done specially in New York, is now four and a half months pregnant and it slipped her mind to mention she now needs her dress altered."

"Yeah, just general stuff," Ryan agreed.

Taylor let out a small smile before throwing her head back into the seat cushions and covering her face with her hands.

"It will all be fine though, I will take care of all of it. I would however, love to maybe eat some delicious comfort food with you tonight to take my mind off the stress," she said, looking at Ryan with a smile.

But he didn't smile back, the events of that morning came rushing back to his head and the business card of the man Taylor hadn't, in her own words, talked to for more than 20 minutes since she was in the second grade.

"What?" Taylor asked, picking up on Ryan's odd demeanor.

"Taylor, I need to tell you something that isn't exactly going to brighten your day."

"What is it? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is fine." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Today Nick and I were getting lunch, when, the man in front of us, mention his last name was, was, um, well, Townsend, and Nick brought up you and…"

"And?" Taylor questions, although Ryan was sure she already knew the ending to his story.

"It was your father Taylor."

Taylor jumped up from the couch as though it were attacking her, she spun her body in the opposite direction of Ryan, brining one hand up to her mouth.

"Taylor? Are you…"

"Are you sure?" She asked quickly.

"Morris Townsend? Short? Sort of a mousy guy?"

Taylor took in a deep breath at Ryan's words, and it was enough to tell him it was definitely her father.

Ryan stood too, but didn't make a motion toward Taylor. They stood like this for several minutes before Taylor slowly turned around. She kept her head bent forward; her eyes were fixated on the floor.

"What, um," she began, tears were evidently fighting to fall, "what did he…you know, say?"

"He wants you to call him, I, um… I have his card."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ryan said timidly, pulling out the card.

Taylor took a quick step backwards, as though the card in Ryan's hand was a weapon.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked in a croaky voice.

"He said that, um," Ryan hesitated, "that he wanted you to know that he tried to find you, but you and your mom were already gone."

Suddenly, it was as though the realization hit Taylor, and her body language changed. She no longer looked scared, but shocked. She sat back down on the cough and buried her head in her hands; Ryan sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"My mom didn't leave Newport till I was twenty one, till after my mother had raised me. He didn't care enough to find me when I could have used a father."

"But," Ryan said hesitantly, "he looked."

"Hardly counts." She said in a whisper.

"Taylor," Ryan began after a moment of silence, "you've never told me what your father was like, why he was so horrible. Did he, you know?"

Taylor looked up at him, "hurt us?" she finished for him, "No he never did that, but he didn't much of anything else either.

"What do you mean?"

"He went to work, he came home, late, after dinner, sometimes after I was already in bed. He didn't spend any time with me, didn't come to dance recitals or school functions. Hell, he never even wished me a happy birthday, I doubt he even knows when my birthday was. He wasn't a good father, he didn't know how to be a father, but he didn't even try. He flat out ignored me. He was in my life for seven years and I never knew him at all, why should I get to know him now?"

"Do you remember when my father came to Newport?" Ryan asked.

Taylor just sighed, knowing what was coming back to bite her in the ass.

"Taylor, you told me that if it was your father you would want to see him just to tell him how mad you were at him, just for some closure."

"I know what I said, but it's different now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm twenty-six years old now, you were nineteen. Your dad was in jail, mine left and never looked back."

"And my dad was an abusive alcoholic who beat us, and now he is an amazing father to his seven year old, owns his own garage, works hard, he changed Taylor. If the only thing your dad did was ignore you, than he could defiantly have changed."

Taylor scoffed, "Damn you and your worldly life."

Ryan smiled, "you don't have to have a relationship with this guy, but I think it would be good if you talked to him, even if it's just this once."

Taylor nodded, taking the card from Ryan's hand. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, flipped it opened, started at it a minute before setting both the phone and the card on the table.

"It's been eight years since I last talked to him, I can't just pick up the phone and call him, I don't know what to say, and over the phone. I can't do it Ryan, I can't."

"Well," Ryan said, "not to pressure you or anything, but um, the wedding is in four days, and then you leave. If you want to talk to or see your dad, now is your only chance."

"You do it." Taylor said quickly.

"What?"

"Call him; tell him to meet me, no" Taylor paused, "to meet us somewhere for lunch tomorrow."

"Us?"

"Ryan I can't do this alone. I just can't. Please, I don't have anyone else here who would do it for me. And I hate to say you owe me, but I did the exact same thing for you. Plus if I'm going to talk to my father again after so long it will not be over the phone."

Ryan sat, a skeptical look on his face, for several moments.

"Fine," he finally stated.

Taylor let out a huge breath of air she seemed to be holding and whispered a quiet, 'thank you.'

Ryan picked up the card and Taylor's phone and dialed the number.

Taylor sat as Ryan talked with her hands pressed over her mouth and her eyes closed. If Ryan didn't know her so well he would have thought she was praying.

When the phone call was over Ryan sat by Taylor.

"Tomorrow, one o'clock, a pizzeria in North Beach."

"I know," Taylor said, looking at Ryan, "I heard."

Ryan nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Um," Taylor said after a few minutes, "I think, I um, I'm going to go back to the hotel."

"Are you," Ryan said, saddened. "You can stay here."

Taylor stood, Ryan followed suit.

"No. No, thanks but, I just…" she trailed off.

Ryan nodded. They stood, facing each other but looking down at the ground in an akward silence for a minute before Ryan spoke.

"Well, I'll take you back then."

"No," Taylor demanded, "I'll take a cab."

"Really it's no…" Ryan began.

"Ryan," Taylor cut him off, "I'll take a cab."

Half an hour later, as he watched Taylor drive off in the back of a taxi, Ryan could not help but be sad that she had left, or feel a sense of impending dread that in just six short days he would be watching her leave indefinitely.

* * *

**There was another literary reference in this chapter, can you guess what it is?**

**Review!**


	9. Let Her Sleep Or Should I Wake Her Up?

_February 13__th__, 2014_

* * *

"Oh my God."

"You'll be fine."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Taylor, Taylor," Ryan said, trying to calm her down.

"I can't do this Ryan. Oh my God. Oh my God."

"Taylor…"

"What do I say to him, what if he hates me, what if he thinks I'm annoying and a failure, what if after he meets me, after we get our drinks he walks out? What if I'm as much as a disappointment to him now as I was when I was seven?"

She was talking incredibly fast, and Ryan was surprised he would even make out what she was saying.

"Taylor, calm down."

"I can't do this Ryan," Taylor said from her passenger seat in Ryan's car, which was parked in a parking garage in North Beach.

"You can, I promise."

Taylor grabbed Ryan's bicep and squeezed hard, shaking him for effect.

"No. I. Can't" She huffed.

Ryan reached for both Taylor's shoulders and pulled her toward him so their faces were inches apart.

"Yes. You. Can." He assured her, kissing her nose lightly.

"I will be with you the whole time," Ryan told her.

"Oh, that's comforting; I have an Atwood with me when what I'm afraid of is awkward silences."

"I promise to talk about everything I know about. Hell, I'll tell him my life story and list every person I've ever punched if it would make you feel better."

"It would," Taylor said, trying to hide a smile.

"Then let's go," Ryan said, lifting himself from the car.

The two of them found the elevator in the parking garage and got in.

"Oh, by the way," Ryan said in the elevator, "I just thought you should know, um, there is a chance your father knows we've been sleeping together."

Ryan's forced a smile, hoping Taylor wouldn't over react, but it was Taylor, so Ryan had no such luck.

"What?" Taylor cried angrily, "how?!"

"Well, Nick was chastising me for well, I guess it was more like poking fun at me… wait, no he wasn't making fun of you know, us, he was just…"

"What Ryan?"

"We were talking about…us, and we probably mentioned your name, and your dad was in front of us in line the whole time, so if he piped up when he heard the name Taylor at all he might have heard us."

"Ryan," Taylor huffed, slapping him across the arm.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at how cute, and well, sexy she was when she was mad.

"Why are you laughing," Taylor cried, hitting him across the arm again.

"I'm sorry. But you're 26 years old Taylor, I doubt he is shocked."

"Whatever lets just go," Taylor got of the elevator and walked ahead of Ryan.

Outside the parking garage however, as Ryan and Taylor were passing an area where a group of older men sat with chess boards in front of them, Taylor began to walk slower, and when Ryan caught up with her she intertwined her hand with his.

* * *

Ryan and Taylor sat in silence on a vinyl red booth inside a small pizza factory. If Taylor weren't so scared at the fact that any moment now she would finally see her father after eight years, she would have looked out onto the street of happy people and love the culture San Francisco had to offer.

Taylor was able to find comfort, however, in the fact that Ryan chose not to sit in any of the four other chairs surrounding their table but right next to her on the one side of the table that was pushed up against one long wall of a soft, vinyl covered bench.

At that moment his hand was intertwined with hers, and he gave her a quick little squeeze.

Suddenly, Taylor caught sight of the same man Ryan had seen for the first time yesterday. But of course, this was far from the first time Taylor had seen him.

"Oh God," Taylor said in a whisper. "That's him."

Ryan spun around and saw Morris Townsend looking around the small eatery for them; it would only be a few seconds before he spotted them in a place so small, and Ryan could feel that Taylor had stopped breathing beside him.

"Taylor, just take a deep breath, you will be fine."

She listened to him and immediately swallowed a deep gulp of air, Morris Townsend spotting them at that exact moment.

He walked over tentatively, and Ryan stood to shake his hand. Taylor, however, stayed glued to her seat.

"Um, Hi, Mr. Townsend," Ryan forced, shaking his hand.

"No, no, please call me Morris." He said with a cheery smiled before turning to Taylor.

"Hi…" Taylor trailed off.

"Taylor, it's really good to see you." Morris said softly, taking the chair across from her and quickly squeezing her hand.

The moment he let go, Taylor took her hand off the table and placed it on her lap, forcing a smile at her long lost father.

"So," Morris spoke after many moments of an awkward silence, "Taylor, Ryan says you don't live in the city."

Taylor didn't answer; she softly shook her head from side to side.

Ryan had never seen her so scared. And a flood of realization hit him. He knew now why Taylor was so clingy toward men, so desperate of approval, why she had such a low self esteem, or why she had been all these things when they were nineteen. If her father had completely ignored her, and if her own father couldn't love her, her mindset was probably, why would anyone else?

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Ryan thought to himself.

"Oh she lives in the city alright," Ryan said, trying to save her.

"He means Chicago," Taylor finally spoke.

"Wow, Chicago, and you're a, a um, wedding planner." Morris said, forcing the conversation.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"She was a chef too," Ryan broke in.

"Really? Where did you go to culinary school."

"Paris." Was Taylor's short answer.

Ryan gently reached and held Taylor's hand in his under the table, hoping it would make her more comfortable.

"It was just this little cheap restaurant slash school in Paris really; I don't think they would even accept the license here in America."

"I thought you went to Oxford?"

"You went to Oxford?" Ryan turned to ask, surprised, but somewhat proud.

"Yeah," Taylor side, suddenly louder because she wasn't just talking to her father, but Ryan too. "I went to Paris for two months and then I decided to go to Oxford."

"What is your degree in?" her father asked, "business?"

"No, actually, um, Psychology. I have a um, a masters in it actually."

Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I guess we know for a fact you are my daughter," her father said with a grin, but it made Taylor's smile disappear.

He didn't seem to notice, however, and continued.

"Why don't you practice it then, what made you become a wedding planner," although there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, he still seemed understanding and merely curious.

"I, um, just found my way into this, and it's a little hypocritical." Taylor said, looking down at her jeans.

Quickly Ryan changed the subject.

"But Oxford, wow, I'm honestly proud. You always were a goal getter."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, "I can't believe I didn't ever tell you."

"Yea, I never knew,"

"Most people didn't from my life in Orange County, I mean… wait," Taylor turned to look at her father with shocked eyes, "how did you know I went to Oxford."

Morris took a deep breath, unaware of what to say.

"You lied to me?" Taylor said, stunned.

"No, Taylor, I didn't…"

"No you did," she insisted, "you told Ryan that you looked for me five years ago, but I was at Oxford five years ago, finishing up my degree."

"I didn't know you got your masters degree," Morris defended.

"I got my masters in Chicago, and how would that make a difference?" Taylor said furiously

"I got the letter when you got your bachelors degree, a letter inviting me to your graduation."

"I didn't send you an invite," Taylor said, confused.

"I know, the school does that."

"But, how would they even know you…" Taylor stopped, suddenly understanding. "you paid for it." she said, hushed.

"Taylor…"

"I didn't want your money," she broke in.

"It wasn't pity money, or sorry money, it was my responsibility. I gave your mother ten checks, enough for ten semesters at any school you could want, she took care of it. So I had no idea what school you were at until they must have seen I was paying and sent me the letter."

"That doesn't make sense." Taylor huffed. "You never checked your bills, to see where the checks were being cashed?"

"Taylor…"

"Why now? Why not then, why not three years ago when you knew where I would be at the exact date and time?"

Morris didn't answer; his head was bent downward in defeat.

Taylor just shook her head and sighed.

"Ryan," she said calmly, "will you take me home."

"Taylor, I…" He began.

"Please," she begged.

"No!" Morris shot. "Please, please just let me tell you everything, everything."

Taylor looked to Ryan for an answer, and he provided her with a nod. She sat down with a sigh back onto the shiny vinyl.

"I started looking for you five years ago, and I couldn't find you. People in Newport said that you used to hang out with the Robert's and the Cohen's, you had to pick the two families out of a thousand that actually left the bubble," he tried to joke, but Taylor just stared at him.

"When I got the Oxford letter I knew you were there, but then a week later when I called all these places in Oxford looking for you, you were no where to be found. You left fast."

"I've never been one for waiting." She spat.

"And then I couldn't find you till now." He said, ignoring her comment.

"But why then, why five years ago? Why didn't you show up when you knew where I was, when I was a little girl without a father?"

"Five years ago," Morris hesitated, "five years ago I got divorced…"

"Oh," Taylor said with anger, "I get it."

"No you don't," he said quickly. "I realized, that when my wife left me the only thing I had in this world are my children. And Gabriel and Dayna, my two children from…"

"I know who they are," Taylor once again spat cruelly.

"Well I have a relationship with them, and I couldn't stand not having one with you."

"But why did you wait so long to try."

Ryan could tell Taylor was close to tears.

"Why, dad," she emphasized, "didn't you want a relationship with me for the seven years I lived in the same house as you. Why didn't you want a relationship when I was a little girl, why now? Now because you have no responsibilities with me, you can leave whenever, there are no strings."

"Never Taylor, that was never my thought process, I always loved you."

"Well you did a wonderful job of showing it," Taylor cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Taylor," Ryan whispered, squeezing her hand, but she didn't seem to notice him.

"I didn't know how to be a father Taylor," Morris sighed sadly.

"But you didn't even try!"

"Taylor," he said softly, while his daughter sat in front of him shaking from her sobs.

"Taylor, your mother and I shouldn't have gotten married."

"Then why did you?"

"Because she was pregnant."

"No," Taylor said in shock, "no, you and mom got pregnant right after you got married, your wedding anniversary is in August."

"December, Taylor, we lied, we were ashamed."

"How dare you?!"

"It was how I was raised Taylor."

"And I was raised on a lie!"

"Taylor, please, forgive us, it was wrong. But I worked, I was going to school, by the time I would come home there was this little baby and I didn't know what to do with you. I never bonded with you when you were younger, and as you got older I was afraid I would break you, or say something wrong that you would carry around for the rest of your life. Your mother was so demanding 'do this with her', 'do that', 'you can't hold her like that,' 'she doesn't like pink she likes purple.' Taylor everything I did was wrong, and I didn't know how to make it right, you were better off."

"I wasn't and you know that."

"You were, you didn't want me as a father."

"I just wanted a father," she cried.

"And why," Taylor began again, "why were you such good parents to Gabriel and Dayna?"

"My wife, Jessica, she took the time to tell me how to be a good father, I had more time."

"You always had time for them, but you couldn't even call me on my birthday, how do you explain that? You're my father!"

It was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I was a coward."

Taylor wasn't expecting those words, and when she heard them her entire body drooped, falling back into the cushions on the booth, depending on them to support her.

"I can't take back anything I did, I can't make excuses. But I can apologize. And I am so so so so so so so so…"

"We get it," Ryan piped in.

Morris looked taken aback at Ryan's bluntness, but didn't dwell on it.

"I'm just so sorry Taylor, I would change the past if I could, but I can't. I've told so many of my patients over the years that you can only change now, so I'm taking my own advice. Please believe I'm different. I'm trying. I sold all my dealerships; I work as a professor of psychology at San Francisco State; I'm trying, and I'm sorry."

Taylor looked at him for a long while without speaking before shooting up out of her seat.

"I can't do this."

"Taylor?" Ryan questioned.

"No, I get it. I really do. And I have to believe you're changing because that is who I am, I just forgive when I probably shouldn't, but this is different, you're my father, I'm not supposed to have to forgive you. But I'll try."

"Thank you Taylor."

"But I can't do this." She said through tears, "I don't live here, and I can't mend this relationship in a few vent sessions, that isn't going to work."

"I can't just lose contact with you now," Morris insisted.

Taylor ruffled through her purse for a minute, pulling out a card.

"Here is my um, my phone number and my email. Call me; write me, I just have to take this slow."

"Okay," Morris said surely.

"And I can't just sit here and talk to you, and have lunch with you. I understand everything you said today, there isn't anything else to say, but I have to process it. Unfortunately, I don't live here, so you don't get to see me in person again for a long time, but we can talk. I'm sorry I can't stay, but that's your fault. Thank you for, for, well I don't know what I would be thanking you for, but thank you."

With that Taylor walked out the front of the restaurant.

Ryan, who had already been standing, started to walk calmly after her, but Morris stopped her.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"What?"

"Back in San Francisco?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know, not for a long time."

"But you and her…"

"Are nothing, just friends…"

"But…" Morris started.

"But nothing. Our friend are getting married, she might come back for that, but that could be anywhere from a month away to two years."

Ryan once again began to walk out.

"Ryan," Morris called out.

Ryan turned around to face him.

"Do you think she will really talk to me if I call?"

"Honestly, yeah. She has the biggest heart in the world, someone once told me that, and they were right. But you should be ashamed for breaking it."

"I am." Morris stated.

"I know," Ryan said, surprised at himself.

* * *

He found Taylor sitting by the men playing chess two minutes later.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've never heard you say that before," Taylor said, forcing a smile.

Ryan just shrugged, and smiled back.

"But no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because that was a really big deal…"

"I'm fine Ryan, thank you," she smiled at him. "But I need to go to the hotel to work on wedding stuff, can you take me?"

"Or course. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah," Taylor said softly.

* * *

That night Taylor still didn't want to talk about the events with her father.

But Ryan couldn't get certain words from the lunch out of his head.

"_Do you know when she will be back?"_

"_What?"_

"_Back in San Francisco?" He asked sadly._

"_I don't know, not for a long time."_

"_But you and her…"_

"_Are nothing, just friends…"_

She wouldn't be back for a long time, if ever. And him and her were nothing but friends.

And although these were the cold hard facts.

Ryan couldn't help but feel his heart breaking.

* * *

**All I ask is that you review.**


	10. I Miss You

Sorry this is up so late. I seriously JUST got home from school. I know it is technically not Valentines Day, so sorry. But like I said I got back from school at 12:15pm and my teacher had to give me a ride home, lol. TMI? idk. Enjoy!

* * *

_February 14__th__, 2014_

_Valentines Day_

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day!" Taylor heard being whispered into her ear early Thursday morning. 

She groaned softly, flipping her small body around so that she was met with Ryan's bare chest against her own and his lips crashing into hers.

"Here," Ryan said when he pulled away from the kiss, handing her a small white box of chocolates.

"We shouldn't be celebrating Valentines Day, Ryan." Taylor said, almost sadly.

"Who cares what we should and shouldn't be doing?" Ryan said, kissing her again.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight," Ryan said once the kiss was broken.

"Fine, but just because I don't want to sit all alone on Valentines Day and all the dates that were pinning over me are obviously in Chicago," she told him with a smirk, breaking out into a giggle when Ryan began to place soft kissed all over her collar bone.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Taylor laughed, trying to get Ryan to stop his flirtatious kisses. "You're going to smash my chocolates."

Ryan laughed and let her free; Taylor pulled the sheet up over her bare chest and sat up against the headboard, studying her chocolates.

"That one is a rum nugget," he told her, pointing to a long milk chocolate piece.

"Yummy, my favorite," Taylor said, beaming up at him.

Ryan began to reach for his own piece of candy, but before he could Taylor quickly pulled the box away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she teased.

"Having a piece of chocolate," he laughed, confused.

"But this was my present, and you never take advantage of a lady, if you want some, you will have to work for it." her voice was soft, seductive, and Ryan knew exactly what she meant.

"I will work for food," Ryan said, pulling Taylor's waist flush against him and pressing his lips onto her own.

Taylor dropped the box lightly onto the bedside table behind her and laughed under Ryan's kisses.

* * *

"Are you sure taking Taylor, the girl that you are just friends with, except for the fact that you two are having sex, out to a romantic Valentines Day dinner is smart?" Seth asked Ryan over breakfast after Taylor had left that morning. 

"What? Why not? She's single, I'm single. Why not have a fun night?"

"Well, I don't know, let me think." Seth mocked, "Because she is leaving in four days and if you act like a couple it is just going to be so much harder for her to go back to Chicago."

"She isn't that clingy young girl you knew seven years ago. She's an adult and she understand that what we are doing here means nothing. Trust me she is well prepared to go back to Chicago."

"Come on man, you two are acting like a couple, not bed buddies."

"Ew, Cohen, do you have to be so crude," Summer said as she strolled into the kitchen.

"You know Summer, you aren't going to be able to call me Cohen much longer."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because pretty soon you are going to be a Cohen too."

This brought one of the brightest smiles to Summer's face Ryan had ever seen.

"Yeah," she said, still beaming, "but you will always be my Cohen, Cohen."

She smiled and Seth leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentines Day," he said, adding a kiss on her forehead.

"To you too, and thank you for the roses I found on my nightstand this morning."

They smiled lovingly at each other for a moment before Summer realized she had interrupted Ryan and Seth's conversation.

"So what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Well Summer, Ryan is taking Taylor out to a romantic dinner,"

"Ooh," Summer said with a hesitant look.

"That was my reaction," Seth explained.

"Isn't it going to be hard when she leaves, for both of you?" Summer asked.

"No, because we know that all we are doing is having fun, we both know that."

"Yeah but you two act an awful lot like a couple, a couple that is in love." Summer pointed out.

"No we don't, and no we aren't"

"She has a point Ryan. I mean you went with her to have lunch with her absent father because she needed support. You took her with you to hang out with Sophie and Zoey. She is here all the time, not just at night."

"And I've seen those little kisses you give her when no one is looking, or the way you kiss her goodbye." Summer added.

"And what else does that explain, you two are totally…"

"Oh my God." Summer cried, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Both men asked in unison.

"It's not Taylor is it Ryan?"

"Not Taylor what? I don't know what you mean Summer."

"It isn't Taylor that is getting in too deep this time. It's you. You are in love with her, and she's all set to go back to Chicago in four days."

"Oh my god she's right!" Seth exclaimed, "you have totally fallen for her!"

"You guys are insane, that is not what has happened. She's a good friend of mine, of course I care about her, but that is a very separate feeling from the, well, you know."

"Ryan," Summer cooed.

"I'm going to work and dropping this subject, because I am not in love with Taylor… again, not again."

_Or at least he didn't think he was._

"Poor Ryan," Summer said once he had gone back to his bedroom. "You know they were always perfect for each other. I never saw him smile as much than that short amount of time he was with her all those years ago."

"He's been smiling a lot lately too," Seth added.

* * *

Ryan pulled out the chair for Taylor that night at a fancy French restaurant. Her dress was a spaghetti strap, deep green, flowing gown that hugged each curve of her body. A small bow brought each piece of the bust together, and below it was a small loop that allowed just enough cleavage to be seen. 

Taylor smiled as she took in her surrounding before a young, American waiter with reddish brown locks walked up to the table.

"Happy Valentines Day," the waitress said with a genuine smile. "I'm Temperance, and I will be taking your order today, can I start you off with a bottle of win or a drink?"

"Wine would be nice," Taylor said, glancing at Ryan.

"What kind, we have a great…"

"Surprise us," Ryan said to the waitress.

She looked at him hesitantly for a while before nodding her head and breaking into a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit to take your order."

After she was out of ear shot Ryan looked at Taylor and laughed.

"Temperance, her name was Temperance,"

Taylor laughed as well, and said "Who names their kid that?"

"I don't know," Ryan said with a laugh.

"I always figured I would stick to classic pretty names for my kids, Emma, Felicia, Amelia, Abigail, Ava, Isabella or for boys, Michael, Thomas, Noah, Daniel, things like that."

"Those are good, strong names. Nothing they would be made fun of for. I really like Isabella"

"Did you ever think of what you wanted to name your kids?" Taylor said, giggling.

"I never put that much thought in to it," Ryan said.

"Come on, you have had to of thought, 'that's a pretty name,' or 'I could see myself calling my child that.'"

"Well," Ryan said shyly, and Taylor leaned in to listen.

"For girls, I've always liked Charlotte, or Madeline. I know, not names a kid from Chino would like, but, well, I don't know."

He looked up at Taylor to see a look of utter endearment on her face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Would you call her Charlie or Lottie for short?" Taylor asked.

"What?"

"Charlotte, what would you call her for short?"

"Lottie," Ryan said surly, "I mean I guess, it's cute, right?"

"Yeah it is."

Temperance came back to take their order a while later, and Ryan found he had to have Taylor order for him.

"What did you order me?" he asked her.

"Chicken." She said blankly, pouring herself more wine.

"No you didn't."

"Trust me Ryan, you won't know the difference."

Ryan just starred at her for a moment with an odd look on his face before changing the subject.

"So, how was work today?"

"Oh my gosh," Taylor said, suddenly incredibly happy. "Nothing happened!"

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I mean, everything happened, but nothing bad. Nothing that wanted to make me tear my hair out."

"Really? That's good."

"I know! The centerpieces came in and they were all perfect! And the sample table looks perfect! And the cake and the sample dinner were perfect! And all the appointments I called to check up on for the wedding day, the photographer, the caterers, the florist, everything, they were all perfect! And all the dresses including the wedding dress are perfect! And the specialty curtains for the reception hall are already up and they look…"

"Let me guess," Ryan cut in, "perfect?"

Taylor laughed, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm glad your day went so well, especially after the last couple of days."

"I know. I am completely un-stressed. There was one noteworthy thing that happened today."

"What, good? Bad?"

"Funny."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well Jackie has this friend whose sister is a hair and makeup artist, so she wanted to do a test run. So Jackie calls me telling me she wants me to come and see her. So I take a cab to this house and it is, I don't even know how to explain it, it was crazy."

"How?"

"It was blue with pink front doors, and inside she had all hardwood floors but a zillion crazy rugs, and plants everywhere, and all the furniture was bright and mismatched. It looked like a fun house!"

"That's San Francisco for you." Ryan said with a smirk.

"It's wonderful here, so many different people."

"Perfect for a psychologist," Ryan said without thinking.

"Yeah, if I was one," Taylor said with a sad smile.

"You are, you could practice at anytime."

"I could, but I like what I'm doing now, in Chicago."

"Well, I guess its good that you don't like the crazy, hippie, eccentric lifestyle then."

"To tell you the truth I always wanted a yellow house."

"Really?" Ryan said, a bit surprised.

"I know it doesn't seem like me…"

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know," Taylor assured him. "But I always wanted a yellow house with red door, it just epitomized happiness for me when I was a little girl."

"That makes sense."

"It does, I guess. But you can't really have that in the city."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all buying a house inside Chicago is crazy expensive for a single girl, and I would hate to take the commute to the city everyday since all my work takes place there."

"So where do you live?"

Taylor laughed and looked at Ryan bashfully.

"Come on, I won't make fun of you."

"Fine, if you insisted." She teased. "I live in a four story walk up in the middle of the city in a studio apartment. The whole room is painted a soft green and I've accumulated all this great vintage furniture."

"Why would I make fun of your for that?"

"Well you should see my when I'm trying to haul a million papers and bags, and sometimes even dresses, because sometimes I alter dresses for my wedding clients if no one else can last minute, up four flights of stairs. And these are the windiest, narrowest stairs in the world."

Ryan let out a full laugh and Taylor joined in.

"Video tape it for me one day and send it to me," Ryan mocked.

"Shut-up, at least I live alone."

"Ouch" Ryan laughed

"I'm kidding," she assured him.

"You look great tonight Taylor," Ryan said after a moment of silence.

"You do too. Thank you for taking me out, I love to dress up and just have fun."

"Don't you get to do that a lot though, I mean you are an event planner."

"You would think so," she said with a laugh, "but I'm usually running around like a crazy person, so I try to wear things that are at least semi comfortable, and I don't get to enjoy it."

Ryan nodded at her without speaking a word.

In that moment something in Taylor changed, she suddenly looked to be lost in deep thought, and her face showed signs of distress.

"Taylor, are you okay."

Taylor looked up at him as thought she was surprised he was there, "Can I tell you something Ryan, it's not a huge deal, but I've never told anyone…yet."

"Yeah," Ryan said softly.

"Well, when I was in college the only thing that interested me was psychology, so I decided to major in it. But at the same time I was in this part time culinary school, and when I graduated both I decided that, even though I loved psychology more, I would become a chef because, well, because I was too messed up to help other people get their lives in order. So I found this guy who was opening up this little restaurant in Chicago, because that's where my mom had moved to. And he didn't even care my license probably wasn't as legit as it could have been, but I could cook so he hired me. Then he started letting me go out and cater, all the while I was get my masters degree, and eventually I decided I wanted to be an event planner instead. So I started with this lady my mom knew as an apprentice, and I was good at it. So I graduated with my masters in psychology, but became an event planner. Because I kept telling myself that I was still to insane, but something happened, and I have my life together now, and I think I want to be a psychologist."

"Wow, Taylor, that's really great."

"But I'm still not sure, can I really help people?"

"I think you can." Ryan said, but the look on Taylor's face showed him she wasn't quite convinced. "Look, Taylor, even when we were nineteen, and you have some emotional…issues, you were never insane."

"I stalked you in a groundhog costume Ryan."

"But you knew it was wrong, and even then, you were always amazing at helping other people get through their issues. I think that being that way when you were younger isn't going to hinder you, it's going to help you to be an even better therapist."

"Really?"

"Honestly, yeah, I really do think that. I don't say things I don't think."

Taylor shot him a smile, just as the food arrived.

* * *

When Ryan and Taylor were getting ready to leave the restaurant, an elderly couple sat down at the table next to them. Ryan had just said something that made Taylor giggle hysterically, and as her their laughter was dying down Ryan heard the women next to them whisper something interesting to her husband. 

"Don't they remind you of us, John. When we were first falling in love? Forty-seven years ago?"

"Yes," John said, smiling at his wife, "and I love you just as much now, more probably, as I did then."

Ryan couldn't help but feel like he was in a dream, or a story, this was all to cliché and eerie, especially after what Seth had said that morning.

"You ready to go," Ryan quickly asked Taylor.

"Yes, that was wonderful Ryan, thank you."

Ryan walked out of the restaurant with an odd feeling in his stomach.

But as Ryan and Taylor fell into Ryan's bed that night, he knew that everything he had seen and heard that day was incredibly real.

* * *

**I was at school for 17 hours. Review.  
**


	11. Pack Up The Bags and Beat Back the Clock

_February 15__th__, 2014_

* * *

"Ugh" Taylor groaned as she heard the first screams of the alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning. 

It was the day after Valentines Day, or, more appropriately, the day of Nick and Jordan's rehearsal dinner.

Taylor had buried her head in the nook of Ryan's neck, but he pulled away his strong arm that had been holding her in his embrace to shut off the alarm clock.

"Nooooo," Taylor whined, Ryan had taken away all the heat he was providing for her, so she pulled the blankets up around her neck.

"Taylor you have to get up," Ryan said groggily, smiling at her annoyance at the morning.

"No fair, you don't have to get up."

"No, I don't."

"Meanie," Taylor said, lifting her body and slapping Ryan across the arm with her pillow.

"I hate you," she huffed at him, leaning over the bed to find her, or his, clothes to put on.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, you don't have to go into work till you want and then when you get there you do nothing and get paid for it because your boss is getting married. My boss is getting married and I have to plan the whole thing."

At this Ryan let out a full laughed and rolled over to face her.

"Taylor, you're job is planning her wedding. You're cute when you're tired."

"Gee thanks."

"How are you getting wherever you're going?" Ryan asked her when she had pulled on her panties and his shirt.

"Jackie is picking me up here," she said, pulling on a pair of jeans she had left there the other day. "But the bag with my stuff in it is still in your car, so where are your keys?"

"The counter in the kitchen, you shouldn't even have that hotel room."

Taylor laughed at him, "Yeah, I should, you should see it. It is full of all the stuff that was delivered to the hotel but isn't big enough for them to warrant storing in the hotel's store house. Plus it's free, plus I didn't know we would be sleeping together every night when I planned to come out here."

"Hmmm," Ryan said, already half asleep on the bed.

Taylor just rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom.

Before she got to the door, however someone was knocking on it. Confused, Taylor looked through the peephole and was surprised at who she saw there.

"Summer," the man called from the other side of the door, knocking again.

Taylor swung the door open and the man on the other end smiled knowingly.

"Ah, Taylor, you have finally found your way to where you belong."

"Hey Che, long time no see," Taylor greeted.

"Only in person Taylor, only in person."

"Hey Che," Summer called from behind them, "hey Taylor."

Taylor shut the door after Che and followed him and Summer into the kitchen.

"So you two still know each other," Taylor said, amused.

"Oh yeah, we kept in contact through my GEORGE and Brown days. Che here lives in a studio apartment over a coffee shop in Haight Ashbury." Summer explained.

"How unbelievably fitting," Taylor said with a smile.

"Were protesting the wearing of fur at a big department store today," said Che.

"Just be careful," Seth said, walking into the kitchen. "I would hate to have to bail you out of jail, again."

"But you always will," Summer said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ah the cons of being in love," Seth joked.

"Well," Summer began, "we better get going. Thank you for waking up to say goodbye. I love you."

"I love you."

"Good luck with the rehearsal dinner tonight Taylor," Summer said, grabbing a thermos full of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Bye guys," Summer said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Bye Seth, bye Taylor. I am really glad to see you have finally realized your destiny is to love and be loved by Ryan…"

"Oh no, no," Taylor began, "We're just friends."

"Ah," Che said knowingly. "I guess we are going to have to wait a little bit longer then, aren't we Seth."

Seth gave Che a single slow nod with his eyebrows raised as Summer and Che left.

Taylor turned to Seth and asked, "What did he mean by that?"

Seth just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

It wasn't much different from Newport, really. Every little event that could be celebrated was turned into a first class soirée, and Nick and Jordan's rehearsal dinner was no different. 

The wedding was going to be complete with five-hundred of their closest friends and family, and the rehearsal dinner was going to be a pre-celebration for the most important one-hundred people in their lives.

At least, Ryan thought to himself as he buckled his belt to head off to help set up for the dinner, the people at these parties were much more cultured and accepting that anyone at any Newport party ever was.

Just as he was grabbing his sport jacket his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hey Taylor," Ryan said casually as he clicked open his phone.

"Ryan, hey. I would ask how your day went, but I don't like to beat around the bush and I need your help," she stated calmly.

Ryan smiled. "With what," he asked.

"Well, since Jordan wanted a classic wedding, she wanted a more upbeat rehearsal dinner, hence the Moroccan restaurant. But, she is a perfectionist, which I can appreciate, and didn't like their dinner wear, so she ordered her own. Currently it is sitting in my hotel room, where a guy was supposed to come pick it up fifteen minutes ago."

"And I assume he is nowhere to be found, and you need me to come get them and take them to the restaurant."

"Yes," Taylor said simply. "That way I can get them there, make sure they are set right, and still make it to the church in time for the rehearsal."

"Well, I only have my car, I'll call Seth and tell him to bring the SUV and meet me there."

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver Ryan! As always. So you'll be here in twenty minute."

"Sounds about right."

"I'm assuming you know how to get to my room, since you did help create this building."

"Oh." Ryan said suddenly.

"Oh, what?"

"Taylor," Ryan said shakily. "Are you sure there isn't someone in the hotel that can help you?

"Um, I don't know, I just figured you could help, is there a reason you can't."

"No, I can it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… Taylor, I…"

"Ryan, I'm on a time crunch here, do I need to go find someone else? It's okay if you can't, I just thought…"

"No, no," Ryan said quickly. "Twenty minutes, I'll be there."

"Bye," said Taylor, thoroughly confused.

* * *

Ryan took a deep breath before knocking lightly on Taylor's hotel room door. 

"Who is it?" he heard her call from the other side of the door.

"Um, Ryan."

"Hey," she said, opening the door just a little bit to peek out, come on in.

When Ryan walked in the first thing he noticed was that Taylor was still getting ready, and had not had time to pull on her dress for that night yet. She stood in front of him, clad in an orange lingerie set.

"Hey," Ryan said somewhat seductively, pulling Taylor towards him.

"No, I have to get ready, Ryan," she said with a smile.

"Right."

"Those green crates are the plates and stuff," she said, pointing toward them.

Ryan's words hitched in his throat as he looked toward them.

"Right," he chocked as Taylor slipped on an orange embroidered dress.

"I'm going to grab those and put them into the hallway and Seth is going to call me when he gets here."

"Okay," Taylor laughed. "Or you could wait here until he calls and then make him come help you."

"He doesn't really like to, you know, lift things." Ryan said quickly, already grabbing a box.

"Ryan, are you okay?"

"What," he tried to fool her, "of course. I just have to get going on these."

Taylor nodded, still confused. She let him take the boxes out near the elevator as she went to grab her shoes. She bent down to pull them out of her 'shoe suitcase' which was station on the floor near one of the floor length windows the surrounded the penthouse. When she leaned over she got a bit of a spinning feeling, being able to see hundreds of feet below her clearly, and she suddenly knew why Ryan was so nervous tonight.

She quickly stood up, and walked out into the hallway, where Ryan was setting down the last of the crates near the elevator door.

"I'm sorry Ryan."

"For what?" he said, not looking at her, but acting like he was making sure the stack of crates was secure.

"For making you come into a hotel room thirty four stories up where three of the walls are covered from floor to ceiling with windows."

Ryan let out a laugh, surprising Taylor.

"It's okay," he promised.

Taylor walked over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her and place a kiss on her nose.

"Oh," Taylor said after a moment, jumping slightly.

"What?"

"You need the paper that says these are the plates to be used for night. Hold on, I'll go get it."

"I'll wait here," Ryan joked.

Taylor smiled and walked back to her hotel room

Ryan stood for several minutes watching Taylor's open door, but she never emerged from it.

Slowly, he walked and stood in her doorframe, choosing to focus on her than on the many windows looking out on San Francisco.

She was digging through one of the three suitcases that lay at the foot of the king sized bed.

"I could have sworn it was in the bedside table drawer, but apparently not. So now I am checking all my pants with pockets, I seem to remember sticking the paper in my pocket when they handed it to me last week." She explained, sensing his presence.

Ryan nodded, trying to speak but finding no words came out of his mouth. This time, however, it was not because of his fear of heights.

"Ah ha!" Taylor suddenly exclaimed, rising up from her spot on the floor with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the slip of paper.

"Thanks," he forced. "Do you, um, need a ride?"

"I'm taking a cab, I still have a few things to do here before I head over to the restaurant. Can you stay there and make sure they start setting up the dishware for me?"

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He began to turn around, back toward the elevator, when he changed his mind and looked back to Taylor.

"Wait, just take my car. I'll ride with Seth and then we can ride to the church together. You know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah, thank you Ryan. Seriously you are the biggest lifesaver ever. I don't know what I would have done without you in this whole process."

"You would have been fine," he said handing her his keys. "You do this all the time with out me."

Taylor smiled shyly, and Ryan forced himself to smile as well before finally walking away.

* * *

After several trips from the hotel to Seth's car, Ryan got all the crates loaded up. 

He opened the passenger door and slid into the car, slamming the door closed.

"Woah, I'm sorry I didn't help, but breakable things, lifting, and Seth Cohen can never end well." Seth stated sarcastically as he began driving away.

"She is living out of suitcases." Ryan stated, staring out the window at the passing city buildings.

"Taylor?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah Ryan. She is on a trip."

"I know." He stated sadly.

"Ryan," Seth said calmly. "You knew that she wasn't going to stay here, that she would go home eventually."

"I know it's just…" Ryan trialed off, running a hand through his hair.

"You aren't ready to say goodbye." Seth said.

Ryan did not answer.

* * *

Ryan and Taylor did not see each other at all during the rehearsal dinner. When it was over Taylor came up to Ryan, apologizing for the fact that, with the wedding the next day, she needed to stay at the hotel that night. 

Ryan told her that it was fine, she shouldn't be sorry, and kissed her goodnight when no one was looking.

That night he couldn't decided whether he was relieved Taylor had chosen to stay at the hotel, or if it broke his heart.

* * *

**So Robotics is crazy, and this is the last chapter I have written, I'm going to a scrimage tomorrow from 6am-1pm and then have robotics till 9 (ha, I'm probably coming home). You may not get a chapter tomorrow, but you will sun, and mon, and that means that there will be one chapter left after that, and then maybe an epilouge or an extra chapter. **


End file.
